The Unexpected Wedding Date
by azrael
Summary: Finished at Last. Percy needed a date, Oliver was the one who answered the call. Weekend at the Burrow and all hell breaks loose. how's that for a summary. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 : Decisions and Repercussions

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Percy W./Oliver W.  
Rating: GP at least for this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, my idol JK Rowling owns them, I'm just playing in the sandbox that she created.  
Warning: this is **slash**, so be warned, if this ain't your thing the what are you doing here?  
Notes: This story happens before the one that I'm currently writing, but since the idea came in mind (actually i had this written) I decided to do both, hopefully I'll finish them at a decent pace. This happens only in the universe that I created from the world that JK created. Please review.   


**** 

Chapter One : Decisions and Repercussions

Percy Weasly, the third in a long line of Weasly Children was definitely not having a good day.  He looked at the gold embossed parchment that he received by Hermes, his pet owl (which also serves as his owl post, he received the owl when he was made prefect on his fifth year at Hogwarts by his parents), it has been cast with glowing charm, he glared with venom at the bold letters that were blinking up at him, it was an invitation to Ginny's wedding, his sole sister.

Frowning at the piece of parchment that has mocked him for the past week, he cried in frustration.  "Darn it, Ginny, why didn't you ever take a page out of the twins book."  She could have just avoided convention and just eloped and have been done with it.  Though as he looked at it, it wasn't as if it was possible since his sister was very meticulous, kinda took after him in that regard and since this would be the first wedding in the Weasly family, his parents had deemed it appropriate to give a big bash to celebrate the nuptials.

The other reason that Percy didn't want to attend the wedding is he had yet to come up with a date to bring to the Burrow.  And there were no way that he was going back home without a date in hand.  He wasn't up to the task of enduring the grilling questions from his well meaning but often irritating relatives.  

"But Percy, you have broken up with Penelope for almost three years now, don't you think that it's time that you get on with your life."  His mothers voice seems to say.  He can also hear the Twins voice, "So Percy, You still haven't found someone who is as perfect as you." George would say.  "George, maybe you meant as prissy as Percy."  The other twin Fred would probably say.

With a curse, he tossed the parchment into a pile of other parchments in the kitchen table.  It landed on a blue inked parchment invitation to attend a Witches and Wizards Auction at the Star Lodge hotel, that his roommate, Hermione Granger gave him this morning as she was about to leave for the ministry and egged him to find himself a date and rid himself of the black cloud that had been hanging on his head for more than a week.

He picked it up, stared at it…  Stared at it a bit more, and then came to a decision.  It's crazy but it might just work.

************ 

Percy stood outside the main ballroom rather uneasily, astonished that he had actually gone through with his decision.  Well, actually he hasn't done it yet, but he was here, ain't he? That ought to count for something.   He's getting braver by the minute.  Okay, maybe he wasn't getting any braver but he was getting pretty desperate and time was running out.  Percy thought for a moment, maybe it was better to just bear the twins ridicule, since it's only going to be the weekend.

"No." he told himself, he could do this, he was Head Boy for heaven's sakes.  Still red and half-embarrassed he looked around the main corridor and when he saw that the coast was clear, he picked up the program for the "W & W Auction" from the stack of catalogues on the table by the door.

He was certain that he could afford the bidding.  One reason that he allowed himself to stay at the Ministry of Magic, Department of International Cooperation was the promotion that he got, a few years after the unfortunate demise of Crouch, Percy's boss, the de-facto head, assigned Percy his boss' job and with it came higher salary.  In fact, the salary was generous enough that it even allowed him to move by himself (not technically since he's sharing it with a roommate), into a great loft.  Excess of money and the fact that he wanted to place as much distance between him and his family is the reason, if he was honest with himself and of course he were, he'd say that it was the latter as the only reason.

His only consolation for what he was about to do however was the fact that the money to be raised in this event would be given to charity.  For the orphan witches and wizards.  Somewhat calmed by that assessment, he walked over to the seats and settled himself and he carefully read through the paragraph.  Each witch or wizard is to spend the weekend with the person who bid the highest.  Unfortunately for the one Percy was going to bid on, the lucky person would be spending the weekend as his date for his sister's wedding.  He could just imagine how thrilled that particular person would be once they hear that particular news.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any photos to go with the profiles listed in the programme.  Tonight's auction was unique in a way that the men and women who would be bidding were to bid on numbers, "sights unseen" while the unidentified witches or wizards would be waiting backstage and would only come out when the bid ends and they'll be introduced to the bidder.  In fact, you wouldn't even know the sex of the one your bidding on, which is no problem for Percy anyways, since it was perfectly acceptable in the wizarding world for same sexes to be dating each other, and if he's going to the wedding with a man, at least it would be entertaining for him to see the shocked faces of his family.

Taking a deep breath, Percy looked around the packed room and gathered his wits about him.  He estimated that there were about fifty to a hundred people, both witches and wizards, even some muggles (non-magic folks) who knew about them.  Almost everyone are chatting excited amongst themselves.  Percy sized up the crowd.  Most of the men and women were dressed in their best robes, with some emphasizing the jewels embroidered on the cloth as if they were trying to make a good impression or something.  Which is quite ridiculous really, when you think about it, since all you need to bring was a pouch full of money.

As with keeping with the discreet nature of the auction, no media was allowed, hence no camera.  Percy's only fear was if one of the person that he would be bidding on was an employee in the Ministry of Magic, and to be printed on the pages of the Daily Prophet.  As the head of his department he'd be mortified if he ended up bidding for a colleague who'd spread the news that Percy was so hard up, he had to go  and buy his own date.   Remembering what Hermione said, that no personnel of the ministry is to be auctioned gave him some sense of relief, in fact from what he could see that he recognized some of the bidders as Ministry employees as well.  Wooh, he sighed at least he wsn't the only one making an idiot of himself.  Grinning, he imagined the look on Hermione's face is she finds out that he actually went thorugh with her dare.

The host came onstage and the bidding began.  He browsed through his programme and wondered what number would he be bidding for, catching a glimpse of one of the wizards from backstage, he hoped the one he decided to bid on was the same person.  The man wore a simple elegant black robe, the man would make a good showing at the wedding.  Good looking yet classy, but on the boring side, which is a good thing.

At least at the very least he was certain that it wasn't the man who had his back turned.  Even from the back the man wasn't a suitable escort to a formal wedding.  The man didn't even have the manners to stand up straight.  Instead he leaned on his left feet, with his other feet tapping left and right.  His blonde-brown hair is in dire need of a trim.  He even had the gall to leave his robes crumpled and in disarray.  Beneath it, Percy can see glimpse of a  grey colored turtleneck.  The body was mascular in a supple and sexy way.  Percy would have been dead not to notice it, and last time he checked he was still on the land of the living.  Even with his back turned to the crowd, the man exudes a certain arrogance, he knew that he looked good and was showing it to his advantage.  No, definitely that man wouldn't do.  He wasn't boring, and Percy wanted boring.

As the host stepped up to the podium to start the auction, Percy scanned the catalogue to see if he could hazard a guess which profile belonged to that born not to be boring bachelor.  Physical characteristics such as weight, hair and eye color couldn't be mentioned, but he thought he had the description pegged anyway.

****  Good looking wizard, sensual and adventurous.  Interest include flying at top speed, swimming with the dolphins and frolicking with the dolphins.

The auction began.  The first witch to be auctioned was a  petite raven haired shopkeeper. The next one was a wizard who works at Gringotts.  Wonder if the guy knows Bill, Percy thought.  The next number was the was the one he decided to bid on.

**** Attractive, educated professional. Generous, romantic twenty-five year old with a variety of interests, including music, sports,  literature, and the arts.

With his eyes on the wizard in the black robe, he placed the opening bid.  "Twenty Galleons"  (if these currency is unfamiliar to you, galleons, sickles and knuts are wizard money, one galleon is to 17 silver sickles and one sickle is to 29 bronze knuts)  The bidding was competitive.  A man and a woman at the row next to him stayed with him all the way to three hundred galleons.  Determined, he called out. "three fifty".

The man dropped out. "three hundred and seventy", the bid coming from the woman.

Clearly frustrated, Percy called out sharply. "Four hundred galleons"  Percy bid more than he planned to but he was determined to win this one for the wedding.

His worries were finally over, the woman also dropped out.  But the man in the black robes didn't move forward, in fact, nobody did.  Until the host went backstage and talked to the man who had his back turned and whispered something to him.  He turned around then and raised his hand to acknowledge that he was the wizard that he bought with his bid.

Percy tried his best not to faint.  He'd gone and done it this time.  He is way over his head.  He was disappointed that it wasn't the man in the simple black robe, but what he was most humiliated about was he knew the man that he won.

In fact, he went to school with the same person, they even belong in the same house and the same year.

He thought that he would never ever lay his eyes on the student that he had the least in common with, but here he is.  No one in the family would fail to comment when he brings this person, but that's the least of his worries.

Look what he'd bought to escort him to the wedding.

Gryffindor sex symbol himself and famous Quidditch captain.

Oliver Wood himself!!!

Maybe he could sneak out quietly and Oliver didn't recognize him, he had changed in the last eight years.  Going to the wedding alone and enduring the jokes and remarks would be preferable to showing up with this person, who was now – darn it – heading towards him, with a smile and a look of recognition in his eyes, Percy knew that it was over.

It was too late for him to run.  Too late for him to hide.  Too late for him to apparate.  But not too late to faint.

Which of course in all actuality, he did.


	2. Chapter 2: A Reunion of Sorts

The Unlikely Wedding Date 

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Percy W./Oliver W.  
Rating: GP at least for this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, my idol JK Rowling owns them, but the made up characters are borne out of my wicked mind.  
Warning: **slash alert**  
Notes: Two friends? meet again after some years and have some weird discussions about weddings and whatnot.   


Chapter Two: A Reunion of Sorts

********** 

It took a bit of time before Percy realized that he was hearing voice.  

"Stand back, everyone, Give the man some air."  Came a very masculine voice, Percy thought that the voice sounded familiar but at the same time he couldn't put a face on it.  Percy's eyes fluttered open as he heard the excited murmuring of the crowd.  He looked around the people gathered about him and wondered how he fell asleep in this place.

"The poor thing just fainted from the excitement of winning me." Winning, Percy thought. Suddenly it all came back to him.  It took Oliver Wood himself holding him upright to keep him from keeling over.  And he thought that it was just a nightmare.

"Oliver, would you just please shut up and let me take a look at –"

"Oh, chill out, Thane, I know this person, we went to Hogwarts together.  See his pretty blue eyes becoming clearer.  There's no blood that I can see, so he doesn't need a doctor, I'll just take him outside and fill his pretty head with some fresh air.

"No!!"  Percy couldn't understand why no one seems to hear his objections.  He said it out loud didn't he?

He tried to move his lips, but no sound could come out.  He was hopeless as the arms led him off.

"Alright, but behave yourself you hear.  I've got to finish the auction, I'm counting on you to take care of the man." Thane said hesitantly.

"His name's Percy Weasly."  He said for the benefit of the crowd.  "I know a handsome name for a handsome guy.  We went to Hogwarts together.  I knew the voice sounded familiar."  He looked at the form of Percy who until now, is struck dumb.  "I like the way you changed your looks.  I'm glad that you lost that glasses of yours, they're hideous.  Though the head boy I know would have taken more than two minutes to make his swoon."

"Can you stop being a swelled heat git and help the man."

"I will, so why don't you go back and finish the auction." Oliver chided.

"Okay I will, but promise me that you'll behave?"

"Don't I always?" Thane just smirked and looked at the ashen form of Percy.  "Are you sure that you're alright?"

Of course not, Percy thought in his mind, but his head gave a nod in its own volition.  Apparently he's still not in full control of his facilities.  Bemused, Thane shook his head and gave a gesture to the crowd to precede him back into the hall and the auction.

"You know Percy,  if you wanted to feel my arms around you, you should have just asked.  You didn't have to faint, I'd have given you one for free." 

That cheeky remark seemed to put some air back into Percy's lungs.  "Okay, would you kindly let me go you….you." he sputtered, apparently his was not a tongue capable of coherent speech at the moment.

"Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy, you wound me deeply.  How quickly you forget.  In case you've forgotten my name is Oliver." Oliver said, whipping out that boyish grin of his.  "Say it with me…Oo-li-vehr."

"Of course I know who you are, but please can you let go of me now.  I feel perfectly fine."  But still Oliver didn't let go of him.

"Oh, believe me you won't get any argument from me on that score.  You feel perfectly fine to me too."  Still he didn't move his arms.

Percy, though no fault of his (at least that's what he thinks) was starting to feel faint again.  "Let go of me, right now or I'll….. I'll…" he looked around him for inspiration….. "I'd hex you so bad, you wouldn't be walking straight for about a month." 

"Though I have no doubt in my mind that you probably could at that, you don't need that, walking straight is the least of my worries."  The way Oliver is feeling right now, with Percy in his arms, he wasn't even thinking straight at all.

Percy realizing that Oliver seems to be lost in thought, decided to just wiggle out of the arms and look for his wand at the same time.

"Stop wiggling." Oliver said in a gruff voice.  "Oh, no you won't be finding your wand there, you left it at the front desk remember? No wands allowed inside the auction hall.  Besides - " Oliver gave Percy an innocent look.  "Why would you want to do that anyway?"

Percy glared at the puzzlement in Oliver's voice, but seemed resigned to the fact that the man wouldn't be putting him back on his feet for quite some time yet.   "Because all of these has been a mistake.  If you'll just let go of me, I'll pay my part and get out of here." He all but shouted.  "There's no need for you to honor the weekend date.  I'll consider the money as a charity donation for a good cause and be done with it."

"I don't understand." Oliver said, but finally put Percy steadily on the ground.  "Why did you auction for a date if you didn't want one in the first place.  Weren't you planning on-"

Percy didn't wait for the man to finish, "It's for a wedding okay." Percy interrupted, figuring that it would be enough to dissuade Oliver from going.  No man ever went willingly to a wedding – heck, sometimes the groom has problems showing up.  How much more as a date of another man.  That's just isn't normal.

"A wedding, that's great I love weddings."

"You do?" Percy seemed to be caught off guard by this exclamation of delight from Oliver.

"Of course I do, besides I can't wait to see Fred and George again, it's been ages since I've seen them."  Then a sudden thought seemed to race through Oliver's mind.  "By the way, who's getting married, is it Fred or George?"

"It's my youngest sister Ginny."

"Little Ginny, that's awesome." Oliver exclaimed.  

"Wait, you don't understand –" Percy interrupted again, from his point of view, Oliver seemed to miss one very important fact.  "You'd be dating me…" Percy reminded him.  "A man." He said pointing to himself to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry Perce, I knew that you were a man when we were in school, and until about a few moments ago, you still felt like a man to me."  Oliver raised one of his eyebrows.  "Or did you perform a gender manipulation charm that I don't know about?"

"Of course, I haven't."  Percy defended himself.  Honestly Oliver hadn't changed a bit.  "I still haven't lost my marbles." Percy blushed, apparently realizing that he made a faux pas remark.  Marbles, geez and they were talking about being a man.  He rushed on, apparently trying to change the subject.  "Aren't you a but curious why I'm doing this?" he asked.

Oliver looked at Percy for a moment and decided to let the former remark pass.  There's time enough to make Percy blush more later.  "I'm assuming that your family knows that you're out, or you're just bringing a man for the shock value.  Heck, either way I get free food." Oliver answered, patting his flat tummy.

"That's it, that's all you can say.  You really do love weddings then?" Percy repeated,  seeming unable to fathom the concept.

"Are you kidding me?  From all the food, all that white, flowing champagne and insatiable lust in the air." Again that naughty grin appeared on the man's flawless face.  "What's not to like?"

Percy groaned inwardly.  Oliver hasn't changed much since graduation, he still is Percy's worst nightmare and he had a feeling that this particular episode would be hard to wake up from.

The man was as persistent as a frisky puppy.

"It would be for the whole weekend.  With my whole family at their house."  Percy began, in his effort to make Oliver think that going to a wedding is not something that he really wants to do.  "You have to go to the rehearsal dinner.  You'd have to attend the wedding and the reception.  And any other family obligations involved."

"Heck, if you wanted me to, I'll even go to the bachelor party and bridal shower with you."  Oliver interrupted.  "I'm sure that with Fred and George there, it would be an entertaining weekend to say the least."

"of course you would, you stupid git." Percy muttered.

"What? Did you just say something? I didn't quite catch what you said." Oliver asked, the fact is, he heard it clearly but the question presented itself, and it was the only viable reason that he has so that he could put his face close enough to look at Percy.  Barely a feet separated them now.

"No, nothing, just talking to myself."  Percy frowned, while moving a bit further from Oliver.   He was also couldn't believe that he was in a position of wanting to do so.

All along, even before going to the auction, he had been working on some arguments on how to convince the date that he was supposed to bid on to come with him and now that the date in question, seemed excited to go with him, he was thinking of letting the whole thing go.  Of course, Percy reminded himself.  The date that he was supposed to be bidding on wasn't supposed to be the man standing in front of him right now.  Oliver was trouble, that much he can expect.

"So?" Oliver prompted, getting Percy off his reverie.

"So what?" Percy repeated, not really catching the drift of what the man was asking.

"Are you going to keep me or are you going to return me and embarrass me in front of all those people?"

Percy hadn't thought of that.  It wasn't in his nature to hurt anyone's feelings.  Though he was completely sure that the pout and sad look on the man in question is just for show, more for effect than what's real.  Since their school days, he knows that it would take more than just sending him back inside to embarrass the Gryffindor golden boy.

"If you're still embarrassed because you fainted, you can just give me the money and I'll turn it in for you.  Though I'm sure that nobody would mind it, I bet they already forgotten all about it now." Oliver offered, nudging Percy to make the decision in his favor.

He must be crazy to even consider the option.  But maybe he was crazy because he gave his four hundred galleons to the man anyway.

"Are you forgetting something?" Oliver asked, as he pocketed the pouch in his crumpled robe.

"I did bid four hundred galleons didn't I?"

"Yeah, that's right but I'm talking about where I'm going to pick you up to escort you to the wedding.  Unless you're living with the twins, I need to find out where you live."  Oliver added.  "Or if you want I could just sent Fred and George an owl and ask them for your address."

Percy was horrified he was completely speechless.

"Just kidding, I know you would rather surprise them at the wedding."  Percy was pleased.  "You're smiling." Oliver observed, looking at the ghost of a smile that was now forming at the end of Percy's lips."  "You should do that more often.  You look very cute when you do.  You should have smiled more at school.  Who knows? If people see you smile like that then you won't need to go to an auction to buy yourself a date next time." Percy blushed at the unexpected compliment, or was it?

"I live in one of the flats a block away from Diagon Alley." He proceeded to give Oliver a piece of parchment with his address scrawled on it. "But if you want we could just meet some place, maybe the Leaky Cauldron."

"Hey you went to all this trouble to take me to the wedding, the least I could do is pick you up?"

"I almost forgot, you need to be there the whole time, so maybe your coach wouldn't want to let you out of your Quidditch practice, it's quite alright if you're not able to, I'll manage."  Percy's last ditch effort to get out of the deal.

"Since I'm sure that you're not reading the sport's news in the Daily Prophet, I'd hate to have to inform you that Quidditch season is over, and won't be starting until three months from now."

"Uh three months, that's a shame, I know that teams starts their practice session as quickly as they could.  Maybe your team captain would have something to say about that."  Percy played his last card.  Hopefully his team captain wouldn't be too keen on letting his first team seeker go at such a short notice.  

"Believe me, it would be no problem." Oliver assured him.

"But your team captain?"

"Is me." Oliver gave Percy a wink.

Percy moaned, if he didn't know better,  he'd swear that Fred and George were behind this.

************

"You know Oliver, you need a keeper of your own, a housekeeper that is."  Thane Hzon chided his best friend, Oliver. "This whole place is a mess, when I come for a visit, I'd swear it looks more and more like an owlery every time.  Honestly it looks like a strong tornado came through this place and tore the whole place down."

He lifted a pair of old shirts by the sleeves and threw it on the wicker basket with the rest of the clothing that he already collected.

Oliver looked up from his playbook where he'd just added another note, reluctant to let go of his quill.  He was the team captain of the Appleby Arrows, as well as it's keeper (goalie in terms of ice hockey).  Stretching his broad back, as he rolled his neck from side to side, as if it was still stiff from the long hours he spent bent on the desk, which, Thane thought he probably did.  "I need to finish this before Friday, As if you didn't know that."  Thane was also on Oliver's team, he's one of the three chasers.  "You know I can't be creative and domestic at the same time. As soon as I finished these plays, I'll clean the whole place up, I promise" Oliver dipped his quill on ink and wrote some more.

Thane sliced him a considering look.  "You have never been, nor will you ever be domestic." He and Oliver both laughed as they both knew that this was true.

"Not true Pooh thinks that I'm very domesticated"

"Pooh, is not a person Oliver, she's an owl.  All you have to do is give her some treats and not let her water bowl go empty and that's it."

"You know that that she's not just my owl, she's the love of my life."  Oliver said fondly, looking at the tawny colored owl, that now contently sleeps on her cage.  "Why are you really here, Thane? We both know that you didn't come over to clean my place, though I appreciate the thought."

"Hey can't a man visit a friend and see how his team captain is doing."

"He can but you hardly ever do.  Even during Quidditch off season, you always seem to be out and about in the muggle world."

"Well, ot be honest.  I'm bored out of my mind." Than grinned.  "The muggle world is an interesting place, but personally I could use a break. Besides I'm rather quite interested to know this guy that you met at the auction."

"I knew it was more than the pleasure of my company that brought you here." Oliver gave his friend a superior look.  

"So you were right. Honestly, this nagging sense of always being right is getting to be annoying."  Thane gave Oliver a considering look.  "Look the reason is it's been almost four years since she left, you have to get on with your life."  Now referring to Oliver's former lover, who just up and left when Oliver was going through some tough times.  "She's just not worth it."

Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment.  "That particular part of my life is over, Thane."  Oliver said quietly.  "I really don't want to have anything to do with her anymore."

"Great then, see I told you that this auction would be a great idea.  Why don't you go out, cruise and  get some action for a change." His friend advised.

"Too late, mate, I already have a date this weekend with a the particularly handsome fella you just asked me about, a few seconds ago." Oliver remarked.

"Is it just me or are you getting some immense satisfaction about that blessed event?" Thane asked, seeing an aura of excitement over Oliver, which he hasn't seen in almost four years.

"Actually I am."  Oliver grinned.  "You know the classmate that I was talking to you about when we were still second string at Puddlemere?"

"How can I forget about the guy that you said was the one who got away?"  Then realization dawned about Thane, "don't tell me that this was the same prefect that you had a major crush on.  The same person that you said didn't lean the same way?"

Oliver looked positively gleeful, "Apparently he does, since he was not at all disappointed at getting a man on the auction.  He was disappointed in getting me, of course.  But not because I'm a man.  I think that he wanted to surprise his family."

"That's another thing."  Thane said softly.  "I know that you had a major crush with this guy for ages, but I don't want you hurting the guy.  I know how you used to pick some guy or girl out at random and throw them out of the relationship like last weeks thrash.  Percy looks nice, and he doesn't need you complicating his life in anything that might not be considered good."

A look seem to cross Oliver's face, but Thane couldn't quite put a finger on it.  "I've been there and I've done that Thane.  Right now I'm ready to be in a real relationship, and I've got a feeling that Percy Weasly is just what the doctor ordered." Oliver said with conviction. One things for sure, this would be a weekend that he was looking forward to.


	3. Chapter 3 : Percy's Week and then some

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Percy W./Oliver W.  
Rating: PG for some remark on this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine, but I can dream can't i?  
Warning: **slash alert**  
Notes: We'll meet Percy's flatmates and conversation ensues. Percy gets teased a lot but not by Oliver (sorry!). I apologize first hand if the story is going slowly, but I really need to develop and plot and stuff, I promise there'll be much more Percy/Oliver in the next part.   


Chapter 3 : Percy's Week and then some 

************* 

Percy's week went without a hitch until Wednesday, despite his constant misgivings about his upcoming date for his sister's wedding.

On that particular Wednesday however, things started to  take a turn for the worse and here he was that particular Wednesday night voicing out his frustration with his roommate Hermione and his best mate, Ronan Patrick, who, bless them, didn't laugh at his exploits.  They're such good company and always good listeners that they'd understand, that or the fact that he'd hex them so fast it would make their heads spin if they so much as giggled.  He really wasn't sure which.

"First there was this Robe Colors report that I worked my bloody ass off for the past two months to present to the president of the DRAR (department of robes acquisition and retail), and then this old fart tells me that I should have my superior have a look at the report before I give it to him and told me in no uncertain terms that I should get my broom and play Quidditch with my friends.  How condescending can one guy be?"  He glowered at the smiles that were on the two people's faces.

"Look, Percy you really can't blame the man, I mean you are quite young to be holding a position of such magnitude.  You should have just told him that you were the head of the committee that did the study."  Hermione told him.

"Or you should have told him that you don't even know how to play the sport yourself, and shoved the report down his old throat."  Ronan added.

"So, what if I don't play the bloody game." Though from the look on Percy's face, he was thinking that he should have shoved it just the same.

"Okay, Percy, I know you, and having Ron as a best friend means that I have first hand information on how you really are when you're frustrated.  Clearly there's much more to it than your report.  What's been going on in that head of yours for the past week?"

Percy was quiet for a moment, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to tell them about what had really been bugging the heck out of him.  He decided that he would be no worse off if he did tell them.  "Remember when you gave me that parchment invitation and you said that maybe I could find myself a date for Ginny's wedding?"  Percy looked at Hermione, while Ron (not to be mistaken as Ron (ronald), who was Hermione's best friend, and Percy's brother.) looked on.

Hermione gave Percy a surprised look.  "Oh, no you didn't?"

"Yes, I did."

"You did!!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly she started laughing and Ronan looked on, puzzled at his friend's behavior.  "You!!! That's rich, wait until I tell Ron and Harry."  Hermione exclaimed wiping the moisture that appeared at the corner of her eyes from mirth.  Hermione stopped when she saw that Percy has changed his demeanor and looked withdrawn.  "I'm sorry it's just so unlike you." She apologized.  "You just took me by surprised is all."

"You know, sometimes. I think that you are as bad as Ron and the twins." Percy said reproachfully.  Hermione was glad at least he was talking to her.

"What?"  Ronan asked.  "What am I missing here?"

Hermione suddenly remembered that Ronan, who lived next door, didn't have an inkling of what they conversation was about.  She looked at the other man and said, "Remember I told you about the Auction that the Ministry on Arts and Sports was sponsoring."

"Yeah." Ron answered slowly. "The one that you invited me to participate in."

"Exactly!"

"But you said that it's a date auction and that the person would have to go on a date with –" Realization dawned on him as he looked at Percy, horrified.  "You didn't?"

Before Ronan could begin to absorb the information and began to laugh, Percy threw him a cushion from the sofa and gave him a death stare.  "Don't you even think about laughing," he warned as he brought out his wand and moved menacingly in front of him.

Ronan didn't laugh, but Hermione could see that he, as she was, was sporting a full-blown smile of pure delight.  "What does your date look like? Is he hot?" Ronan questioned then added, "though I'm sure that he's not as hot as me."

A smile was finally beginning to form on Percy's lips.  "Yeah, he's as big-headed as you are."

Hermione, looking from one man to the other, tried to ask something different. "So who is she? Is she someone we know?"

"Actually it's a he."

"A he? who?

Percy's smile was now fully visible, "Oliver Wood"

"Oliver Wood….You have got to be kidding me?"  Hermione said too quickly and realized how shrill her voice must have sounded, for she toned it down just as fast.  "That's unreal, how is he looking? Did he change much?"

"Who's Oliver Wood?"  Ronan asked.

"Honestly Ronan, don't you ever follow Quidditch at all?"

Ronan shook his head.

"Oliver Wood is the new playing team captain of the Appleby Arrows, the Daily Prophet said that he was responsible for bringing the team back on track, he single handedly managed to get them to be one of the contenders in the league."  When Hermione saw that Ronan didn't have a clue.  "You are hopeless! Anyway, Percy, so what was Oliver like?"

"He hasn't changed a bit, as a matter of fact."  Percy looked at his roommate's puzzled expression.  "You know, still cocky, still so sure of himself.  At least that's what I gathered after talking to him at the auction and when he called the Ministry yesterday."  He added thoughtfully.

Hermione's exasperation was obvious.  "You know that wasn't what I was asking, how did he look? How's the packaging changed? Is he still as gorgeous as I remember?"

"I really don't know, I suppose so, but he really isn't my type."  Liar, Percy thought to himself, of course he was his type, with those eyes and roguish features, who wouldn't fall for that face, and the body… to die for.  Percy looked to see that his friends were staring at him.  

"Yeah, we can see that he's not your type."  Hermione observed.

"Not your type at all." Ronan added.

"You're both crazy!!" He threw the rest of the cushions at them and stomped towards his bedroom.

**********

Ronan and Percy were halfway through their breakfast (Hermione, who was Ginny's maid of honor, had already left a day earlier to be with the bride, so it was just the two of them) when they heard the chime ringing.  Percy looked at the window, his pastry midway to his mouth, but Ronan was the first one to go to the window to see who was outside. 

"Wooh-hoo!" Ronan whistled.

"What is it?" Percy questioned.

"There's a gorgeous bloke waving at the apartment! Is he the one you brought? Did you tell him to bring a car?"  Ronan turned to Percy who nodded, Ronan went back to staring at the window. "Looks nice…the man though, not the car."  Ronan said carefully.

"Why what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's quite cute actually."

"I do hope that he's wearing a suit, or a robe, is he?"

Ronan looked back down the window again.  "Nope, but he fills those jeans quite well, even from here I can see that he's got a very nice behind."

"Thank God, I told him that we'd be going by car to the Burrow."  Percy said, relieved.

"Why what's the matter? Aren't you going to apparate?"  

"Nope, We're carrying suitcases remember?  And we can't go by floo powder because dad has been modifying our fireplace with electricity."  Picking up his suitcase from his bedroom door, he started out towards the front door.

"Is he a good kisser?"  Ronan asked Percy all of a sudden.

"How should I know?" Percy answered incredulously.

"You bought the guy at the auction remember? You should at least know how he kisses."

The commotion outside started to escalate as Oliver started calling for Percy himself, amidst murmur from the crowd outside.  Percy shooed Ronan off the window and into the foyer.

"Okay, Okay."  Ronan agreed, "I won't bother you anymore….I know when I'm not wanted, but promise that you'll show me the bouquet when you catch it." He teased.

"Yeah…right…My parents might be liberal, but I don't think that they're that open minded."  Percy remarked flippantly as he started down the stairs.  "You will be there for the wedding won't you?"  Percy asked as he strode back up.

"Sure, I'll be there Saturday night."  Ronan assured him, as he gave Percy one final smile before disappearing onto his own apartment.  "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."  Ronan yelled from inside.

"Jerk!!"  Percy muttered as he trudged down the stairs.  Although he really didn't know who he was referring to… either Ronan for teasing him or himself for actually going through with this.

"Good Morning."  Oliver greeted brightly as Percy walked out of the building.

Percy stopped at the top of the stairs at stared aghast at the car.  "It's Orange."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't get a car on such short notice, so I borrowed one from the team." He gestured to the double C's on the front of the car.

"But you don't play for the Canons?"

Oliver gave a rueful shake of his head.  "The team car was reserved, and I don't think that you'd like to arrive in a bus."

"and what do you mean short notice, didn't I tell you about that last Tuesday?"

Oliver gave a sheepish grin.  "I only remembered it this morning.  Sorry."

Percy groaned inwardly as he placed his suitcase and the wedding gift in the car, which already had Oliver's trunk.  All he wanted to do was get this weekend over and done with, so he could go back to his nice, safe, and orderly life.  Look on the bright side though, Percy thought as he looked at the people's faces who were staring at the car's garish color.  At least from here on end, it couldn't get any worse.

**********

Next time : Percy and Oliver goes on a road trip to the Burrow.

Huge Shout Outs: Thank you all for the reviews, as I said, you're words make me want to write.

Dameter : Thank you for your kind words and rest assured that you'll see a lot more of their slashy interactions. BTW. Percy/Oliver is my favorite slash couple when I saw the movie. I also love Harry/Ron, not that you were asking of course, but when I saw the movie it was Percy and Oliver that got me writing.

Kujelia : What do you mean by odd exactly? thanks for your review and as you can see I changed the galleon to sickle value (you're right 21 sickles to a galleon, but 29 knuts to a sickle, Hagrid himself told me himself. Actually he told Harry that in SS (pg 73) I overheard them talking.

bwaybaby79 : Rest assured that Oliver won't stop embarrassing Percy anytime soon. ^_^

J: I love the !'s **grins** Keep the !'s coming

vez : Don't worry anytime now, Percy would be getting lucky ^_^ and when he does he'll know it.

Farah, Wednesday, JJ Adams, ShadwMage7, Sydney and Jen : Thank you kindly for the feedbacks, I love reading them.

Rennaisance : I do hope that you like my plot, for rest assured I do have one.


	4. Chapter 4 : Driving Mr. Percy

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Percy W./Oliver W.  
Rating: Definitely PG for words used.  
Disclaimer: Percy? Not mine. Oliver? Not mine. But I'm still dreaming.  
Warning: **slash alert**  
Notes: Oliver and Percy goes on a road trip that didn't go without a hitch. Will there be chaos? will tempers flare? read on. I spent most of my Friday writing this, so I probably won't be posting anytime soon. I'll try to post before the New Year. Wish me luck!!! I love feedback, e-mail me or review. Flames? just put it in a nice way okay? I'm sensitive, sometimes far too much.   


Thank You Sarah (the Green Witch) for being my Beta. I hope that I'm not much trouble.

Chapter 4 : Driving Mr. Percy 

***************

"I don't understand."  Oliver eased the car on the left side of the road minutes after they left the city limits.

"I'm quite certain that Thane said that the tank was full he asked about it, a few weeks ago when he asked to borrow it.  They said that the tank was recently filled up." Percy looked on with horror at Oliver.  

"How long did your friend asked about the gas in the car?"

Oliver thought for a moment, scrunched his forehead as he replied.  "You called me last week on a Tuesday, I talked to him the day after, so Thursday, he called them Thursday."

"Thursday.  As in Thursday last week?" Percy asked slowly.  Oliver nodded his assent.  "Didn't you check the gauge when you picked it up this morning?"

"What gauge?"  Oliver asked wonderingly.

"That gauge." Percy pointed to the part where the gauge was found to be on the empty spot.

"Should I have?"

Inwardly Percy cringed, but he was definitely boiling so he can't help but cry out.  "I just knew it.  I knew it.  I shouldn't have tempted the fates when we left.  Why? Why does this keep happening to me?  I'm a good person.  I give to the less fortunate, I even offer my Saturdays at the shelter.  What ever did I do to deserve this?  WHAT?"  The last part was delivered half shouting and half cursing.  

"Hey, don't worry, I can walk back if you want.  There's a filling station a few minutes back that we just passed."  Oliver soothed Percy, as the latter put his head on the dashboard.  "Now, now, everything will be alright. "

"Alright? Alright???" Percy shouted, "This thing that's happening to me is far from alright, in fact it's too far from being alright.  Nowhere near the vicinity of being alright.  So far, in fact that I know that it's way passed being wrong.  No. No. This is not even wrong, things aren't going wrong, you know what this is, huh? You want to know what this is?"  Percy came out of the side door and Oliver followed.  "This is hell, that's what this is HELL!!!  In fact, you know what this is even worst than hell.  You know why? Because I've experienced Hell and this is much worse." Percy was breathing heavily now, as though his tirade has taken all air from his lungs, which it probably did.  "This is the worst week of my life.  I would rather be standing in front of Death Eaters again than go through this kind of week ever again."

"Hey now, I'm really sorry.  I didn't know.  You know I'm not keen on Muggle inventions.  If I had known that, I would have checked it before I left.  I'm sorry, cross my heart, I would have."  Oliver's tone was very apologetic, he was really sorry.  Looking at the face of Percy, he was filled with guilt and remorse If ever there was a man as close to tears without actually crying, the man standing right in front of him would be it.  Looking down at his feet, he wondered how he could ever make it up to Percy, then he heard it.  Laughter, the man was laughing, after the tantrum that he had just shown, Percy was now actually shaking with laughter.

"I apologize…."  Now Percy was apologizing, Oliver scratched his head in puzzlement.  Percy was really close to being admitted to St. Mungo's ward for the insane.  "I'm sorry."  Percy repeated.  "It's just that I've had the worst week of my life and I'm taking it out on you.  So I'm sorry.  It's just that I've never had a week like this before and things probably won't be getting any better.  I don't think it can get much worse than this."  Silence ensued as Percy realized.  "On second thought, let me scratch that remark, I really don't want to temp the fates again."  Percy then smiled.

"No, it's my fault I didn't check."  Oliver said yet again.

"Don't worry, sometimes I just forget that not every wizard is like my father, so amazed at Muggle technology that he just has to know how it works."  Percy looked at Oliver.  "Let's just get to our place in one piece, okay?"

"Okay."  Oliver promised as both men started their trek to the gasoline station.

After a few minutes of walking with both men lost in thought, Oliver cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.

"Uh, I was wondering…"

Percy turned to him and said, "You changed your mind and want to turn back?" with a note of wistfulness and hope in his voice.

"No, of course not."

"Pity." Percy murmured.

Oliver observed Percy… why was he so anxious to be rid of him? Here he was, Oliver thought, all primed for an adventure and he'd hooked with someone who seemed determined to avoid such encounters at all costs.  "Maybe you should explain something to me."  Oliver asked.   "I'm curious to know why you bought me at the auction for the wedding, when apparently you don't even want to go with me."

Percy continued walking, though he didn't deny it.  "I didn't exactly mean to bid on you."  Percy finally said.  They were so isolated that his voice seemed to echo down the road. 

"I don't understand."

"Well," Percy began a little hesitantly, removing his glasses and wiping the lens clean with the hem of his shirt.  "Uh, as you might remember, the people who were bidding didn't exactly know who they were actually bidding on until they bought them.  In fact I didn't even know you were there to begin with."   

"So what you're exactly saying is that you're – you're saying that you were uhmm…disappointed with me."

"I really wouldn't put it that way."

"How would you put it then?"  When Percy didn't answer, he added another query.  "Who do you think your were bidding on, when you bought me?"

"The man in the simple black robe, he was in front of you."

"You're kidding.  The man looked pretty boring to me."

"I was looking for someone boring."

"I could be boring."  Oliver said softly,

Percy shot a glance over him, at his black shirt and denim jeans with his brown hair encased in a purple cap.  "You can't be boring, not even on your best day."

"I don't know whether I should take that as a complement or an insult."

"It's a complement… I suppose."

"You suppose?"

Percy stopped and looked at Oliver.  "Look, it's part of who you are. When we were still in school you tackled things head on, without even thinking.  Quidditch, for example.  You're just the type of person that's constantly looking for excitement and fun."  He stood silent for a moment before adding.  "That's a good trait to have, but sometimes that isn't what people want.  At this point, it isn't what I want."

Oliver was pensive. He cocked his head and said,  "Okay…so what's wrong with having a bit of fun and excitement?  It is a wedding after all.  Don't you want to attend you're sister's wedding?"

"Of course I want to go to Ginny's wedding."  Percy defended himself.

"You didn't want to show up alone then.  Why? Is there an old boyfriend or girlfriend that's going to be there?"

Percy shook his head no. "You'd never understand."

"Try me."  Oliver offered.

"Okay, if you insist."  Percy acquiesced.  "It's just that growing up, with all my brothers being someone important… I had a lot to live up to."  When Oliver was about to comment, Percy silenced him with his hands.  "Yes, I was Prefect, I was head boy, but you see, Bill was head boy, Charlie was Quidditch captain, so even if I did become all those things, it just didn't seem to be enough because they did it before I did."

"And then…?"  Oliver gestured for Percy to continue.

"This might sound ridiculous, but the only thing that I ever did first was to have a relationship when I was in school."

"Penelope."  Oliver said.

Percy smiled.  "No, not Penelope, I had a boyfriend before I had a girlfriend."

"You did?"  Oliver was genuinely surprised by this statement coming from Percy.  "What? When? Who?"

Percy shook his head.  "It doesn't matter, the whole point of the story is…  They encouraged me to do that.  Though Fred and George wouldn't stop their teasing.  And when I broke up with Penelope after Hogwarts, they pushed one person after another trying to match me up with someone, anyone.  They even asked someone on the street at random to ask if they wanted to date their available son. "  Percy blushed remembering the embarrassment that it caused for him at the ministry.  "So you can imagine what I meant when I said that I've been to hell."

"Uh-huh."  Oliver understood that quite well, even his parent's wanted him to settle down and he wasn't even twenty-six yet.

"So the first thing that I did when it got too bad was move out of our house and into a flat of my own."

"I understand, but why do you need to bring a date to the wedding? You could have come alone.  I mean it is just for two days."

Percy gave a nod and said.  "I guess I could have.  In fact, that was my first choice."

"Then why didn't you?"

"My mother kind of told me that there's someone in the wedding party that would be just perfect for me.  In fact she even went so far as to say that she arranged some quality time that we'd spend with one another."

Realization dawned on Oliver as he gave a nod.  "So that made you say that you were in a committed relationship."

"Not exactly.  But I did tell her that I was seriously dating."

"Uh…I see." Oliver's remark got a smile from Percy.  "So we're lovers?" that one got a frown.  "I mean what exactly are you planning to tell people about me?  I have to know how to play my part."

"Play my part.  This isn't Quidditch.  I just know that this one is going to bite me in the –"

"Calm down.  I'm only trying to help here.  Don't you want to get our stories straight?  I mean, do you really want the twins to find out that you bought a date to bring you to the wedding?"

"NO!!!"  Percy's voice was adamant.

"My point exactly.  Not that I think that there's anything wrong with it.  I think that it's a great opportunity to have some fun.  Or at least that's what Thane would think. He's a teammate of mine and my best mate.  You met him at the auction."  Percy nodded.  "He was the one who insisted that I should be auctioned."

"That's another thing." Percy interrupted.  "What is it that was written about you.  Sports and music I can probably understand, but Literature and Arts, come on.  You didn't have any interests in that when we were at school, I doubt that you have developed them in eight years,"

Oliver boyishly grinned.  "You might not know this but I've read Quidditch through the Ages more times that I can remember and last time I checked that's considered literature."

Percy returned the smile.  "Okay, I'd give you that.  Literature.  So what about the Arts part?"

Oliver bit his lips as he responded.  "Does collecting wizard cards from chocolate frogs, and looking at them be considered as appreciating art."  Percy shook his head.  "No? Okay then, Thane might have taken a bit of artistic license in writing my description.  You know, making it interesting so people would bid higher." 

Percy laughed.  "I just bet he did."

Oliver looked at Percy's relaxed posture and smile.  "See what I mean.  We can make this work."

"We can?"  Percy's tone was doubtful.

"Absolutely!"  In contrast Oliver's tone was filled with confidence.  "Just tell me how I can help."

Percy started walking again and gestured for Oliver to follow.  "Okay.  I came to the auction because I've been so busy with my career that I really haven't had the time to date.  I don't want to come home and face a lot of inquiry why I haven't settled down.  If I show up with a date, they'd be inclined to think that I was involved."

"But you told me that Hermione was your roommate, wouldn't she tell them?"

Percy nodded.  "She knows, but she wouldn't tell them.  In fact we talked about it, and it was her idea that I bring a date to the wedding."

"Okay, but you're career, what is it that you exactly do?  I mean I know you worked at the Ministry but that's the most of my knowledge.  I don't know anything else."

"Actually I'm the director of the Department of International Cooperation."  

Oliver whistled.  "I'm impressed."

"Well, you shouldn't be."  Percy was quick to point out.  "It's not as exciting as you might think."

"I'll just bet you're proud of yourself, being a director at your age."

Percy glowed from the complement.  "Thank you."

Oliver marveled at the way Percy went from being shy and insecure from school to being very controlled and certain at this point in his career.  One thing was certain though.  He was more attractive this way, not that he wasn't attractive enough during school – not that he gave it that much thought mind you.

When Percy glowed from the inside, his inner joy surfacing, made Oliver want to touch him that much more. His full lips were the kind that made men and women alike think what they would feel like running across his body.  Kissing those particular lips had crossed his mind a lot when they were in school and even when they hadn't seen each other for a long time, those lips hadn't been far from his mind, his dreams even.  Suddenly, he increased his pace to hide the fact that he was seriously getting aroused.  He tried to start the conversation again.  "So what kind of relationship do you have in mind?"

"What?"

"For your family, what should we tell them?"

"Oh."  Apparently Percy's thoughts were elsewhere.  Probably trying to think how to lose him, Oliver thought.

"Something short of a serious commitment.  I don't want them throwing me an engagement party.  Just that we've been dating exclusively for awhile and we're you know…friends."

"**Good** friends"

"Okay, good friends.  But I don't want you getting any ideas.  This is solely for the benefit of my family.  When it's over, it's over."  Oliver cringed. Ouch, that smarts.

"But you might change your mind.  I've been known to be very persuasive."  Oliver's voice was cocky.

"I'm sure that you can be.  But I have my plate full now with work and I don't have time-"

"For romance. I know."  Oliver finished for him.

They drifted into silence again, absorbing the changing scenery.  The two decided to keep the rest of the walk to the gas station quiet.  Both lost in their own thoughts, both contemplating.

************* 

Next time : You want to know who Percy's first boyfriend is. next you'll meet him (ps. guess who?) We'll finally be arriving at the Burrow and the Weaslys.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Kiss is still a Kiss, or i...

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Percy W./Oliver W.  
Rating: Parental Guidance is advised. (as if? ^_^)  
Disclaimer: All of them does not belong to me. You know that, I know that, heck I bet even Oliver and Percy knows that.  
Warning: **slash alert**  
Notes: This part took quite a bit of time for me to write, hopefully it's worth it. We meet Percy's first, and Oliver and Percy shares their first moment (hopefully not their last.) I'm going back to school in a few days, so i won't know when I'll get a chance to write again, so bear with me, I'll try to finish the story but when still remains to be seen. I think we all know how this is going to end, but as they say the fun part is in getting there, I hope you're all enjoying the ride. Read and Review. Thank you kindly.

This is for my _**Angel**_, you know who you are. (I promise we'll finish it eventually **smiles**) 

Chapter 5 : A Kiss is just a Kiss or is it? 

************* 

Percy wasn't asleep any longer.  He'd woken up earlier when Oliver stopped for a carton of milk and a box of cookies.  Still, he didn't give any indication that he was awake.  He needed this time to think and to sort and collect his thoughts.  The wedding would be fraught with chaos and mayhem, with the twins, Fred and George, Percy's sure that it would be a safe bet.  It's a pity that his family has improve their financial situation since the defeat of Voldemort.  He never thought that the day would come when he wouldn't be glad that his father Arthur Weasly was declared as Minister of Magic.  If this hadn't been so, then Molly Weasly, his mum would have just bought ---- uhmm, a ladder and ask her to elope.  He was kidding of course his mum wouldn't do that, they'd just keep the wedding for the immediate family, not this gala of sorts.

If only Percy had begged off the wedding at the last moment and claimed that he was ill – which at the moment his stomach can lay legitimate claim to.  But that excuse wouldn't wash for long anyway, it wasn't going to work, with the kind of family he has, they'd probably just bring the wedding to him.  Not for the first time, Percy wondered, why he hasn't succumbed to losing his mind entirely, he hasn't been committed…. At least, not yet, but the week isn't over, at this rate he'd be confined at the loony bin before Monday.

He opened one eye and too a peek at Oliver, who was, surprisingly for a first time driver, looked completely relaxed behind the wheel of the car.

What would his parents think of him?

What would his brother's say about Oliver being his date for the wedding?

What would Fred and George say about their former team captain being their brother's boyfriend, although a pretend boyfriend at that?

He's just might glad that Penelope or some former lover of his wouldn't be there.  Percy smiled,  Oliver was an old flame's nightmare, heck he was Percy's nightmare.  But he was fun to be around, that much Percy can admit, the energy that he exudes continues to have a positive effect on Percy's character. The fact that he laughed more times today, than the whole week is proof of that.

Maybe, he was being too pessimistic in thinking that the wedding is going to be a disaster.  Maybe the weekend wouldn't be so bad, after all.  In reality in would only be just one weekend out of his life and when this is all over.  His life would go on as before. Normal and Boring, just the way he liked it.

"Well, Now I've done it."  Oliver said, looking over at Percy who he noticed was already awake.

"What?"

He pointed to the bridge that was a landmark, as their car started across the bridge.  "We'll be there in no time."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth, when the car conked out and coasted to a stop.

"Come on, start." Oliver coaxed, as they sad in a dead car in the middle of the road.  They weren't causing a traffic jam, because traffic was light on that particular afternoon.  But it wouldn't be long before there was one if they couldn't get the car started again.

"Maybe we're out of gas."  Percy said dryly.

Oliver gestured towards the gauge.  "No, it looks fine, it isn't on empty yet."  

With Percy's patience long gone, he swore inwardly and got out of the car and lifted the hood.

"What are you doing?"  Oliver asked perplexed.

"I'm checking under the hood to see what's wrong. "  Percy explained, his head still on the task at hand.  "Luckily, my dad taught me a thing of two about cars."

After a few minutes of tinkering, Percy returned to the car and walked over the driver's seat window.

"Well, what's wrong with it?"  Oliver inquired.

"I've checked under the hood and everything looked fine to me.  If I could hazard a guess if probably something that we don't see, inside the engine, or maybe the electronic modulator."

"Can we do something, like maybe with our wands."

"What would be the point? it wouldn't work, since we don't exactly know what's wrong with it.  Besides, there's a lot of cars passing by us, someone might notice."

"So what do we do now?"

"We'll probably need a tow truck."  Not exactly what Percy had planned, but what can he do.

"Is that you Percy baby"  someone called from a black Toyota sedan that had passed them.  The Toyota pulled over in front of them and a guy came out.

On no, Percy groaned to himself.  This really isn't his week.  Of all the people that could have stopped, why did it have to be this person.  No one worst could have stopped to give them a hand.

It was Marcus Flint,  his first boyfriend.  His first, the one that he just admitted to Oliver a few hours ago.

The one who dumped him, when his father was the object of ridicule in the Magic world.  Now that his father was back on top, Percy supposed that Marcus has changed his mind, and Percy was good enough to talk to again.

He'd be polite of course.   Because they needed a ride.

"Flint?"  Oliver remarked, watching the man approach.

Flint was short and stocky, someone who thought of himself as handsome.  You could tell this by the way he swagger as he walked.  He was cute, Percy would have to admit to that (he still had taste, after all), but in a pesky sort of way.  Now that Percy had matured, he realized that the man walking towards him,  was the wrong choice for him.  As far as Percy was concerned, Marcus never happened.  He'd almost convinced himself of that fact.  Almost forgotten that library incident in their fourth year.  Unfortunately for Percy, the twinkle in Marcus Flint eyes said that it had happened and that it wasn't forgotten.

"Uh-huh."  Percy muttered, answering Oliver's question, hating having to admit to his bad judgement.

"So he was your **Good** friend at school?"  Oliver prompted.  "The one that you were talking about, your first?"

Percy didn't dignify that with an answer.

Oliver slid down the window of the car.  "Hey Flint, it's been a long time."

"Wood, is that you"  Marcus was genuinely surprised to see Oliver.  When they were all in Hogwarts, Oliver and Marcus were rivals, both being captain of their house Quidditich team, and they weren't too fond of each other.  

"Yup, in the flesh.  Good thing you stopped by, we're stuck the car's dead."  Apparently Oliver was man enough to cast aside their past.  "Could you give us a lift?"

Remarkably Marcus seemed to as well.  "Sure thing.  Why don't we load all your things in my car and we'll call for a tow truck on my car phone while I run you over to the Weasly's.  You are here for the wedding, aren't you Percy baby?"

"You know about the wedding?"  Percy asked surprised.

"Heck, I'm in the groom's wedding party."

Great, the scenario just worsened.  Not only was he attending Ginny's wedding with a pretend date, Marcus was the one his mum Molly was talking about.  If he was going to be there for the wedding, then he'll probably be there for the whole weekend too.  Percy looked up at the sky to cast the blame on it.

"Hey, Percy Baby, what do you want to do?"  Oliver asked, showing him his killer grin.

Percy glared at Oliver.  "What I want to do isn't legal."  He retorted.

"Percy Baby!!! Shame on you.  Not in front of company." Oliver teased.

"Murder, I meant murder."  Walking to the back seat and getting his things before Marcus could do it for him.

"So did Fred and George invite you to the wedding?"  Marcus asked as he and Oliver placed the trunk on the, well, trunk.

"Actually I'm Percy's date."  Oliver looked at Percy for confirmation.  "Isn't that right, Percy Baby?"

"Quit calling me that."  Percy said between clenched teeth.

"Yes, dear."  Oliver just grinned at him as he opened the trunk of the car and began lifting their things out.  Percy continued to glare at him.

"Muggles are starting to stare, we'd better get a move on and call a tow truck."  Marcus interjected.

Oliver slammed the trunk closed and followed Marcus to the car, carrying the heavier of the trunk and the wedding gift.  Bringing up the rear, Percy wondered whatever did he see in Marcus.  Though he didn't much like Oliver's teasing, comparing him to Marcus, showed Oliver in a much better light.

Oliver was taller, definitely cuter and had some charm, and somehow he didn't think that status was that important to him.  Unlike Marcus, he found that out the hard way.

Marcus made the call for a tow truck.  Oliver at the moment seemed occupied in looking at the contraption (car phone) that Marcus just used.  Marcus turned his attention back to Percy at the backseat (he dived in it the first chance he got, so he wouldn't have to sit beside Marcus) and gave him a wry grin.  Percy didn't pay him any mind and chose to look on the cars beside them.

"So Wood, still playing Quiddtich? I reckon you don't make enough money at that, that's why I gave it up.  The pay's lousy and much worse if you're on the reserve team."

Oliver didn't take offense.  Percy didn't know what Marcus did for a living now, but he wasn't going to let him get away with being the first class jerk that he was, even to Oliver.

"Oliver isn't on the reserve team any longer. He does very well, in fact he plays for the Appleby Arrows now, he's the team captain."  Percy defended Oliver.

Oliver just chuckled at the front seat.

"So how about you Percy baby, last I heard you were doing really well at the Ministry."  Marcus said, his eyes on the road.  "Your father said that you just had a promotion.  You a head secretary now or something?"

"He's just been promoted as Director of the Department of International Cooperation."  Oliver informed hi,.  "How about you Flint, what do you do now that you're not playing Quidditch?"

"I've taken over my father's business in car dealerships.  This baby right here."  Marcus said patting the steering wheel, "is one of our brand new models.  What do you think of it, Percy baby?"

Percy didn't want to burst Marcus' bubble, but his business while impressive, is not that much of an accomplishment since he didn't even lift a finger in establishing it. The rest of the ride were spent in silence.

"Well, here we are folks."  Marcus said as they pulled into the long winding drive that led to the Weasly's home, The Burrow.

When the car stopped.  Oliver stepped out and held the back door open for Percy.  As Percy slipped out of the car, he noticed that Marcus was watching them, and he impulsively threw his arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him on the mouth.

The kiss that he laid on the surprised Oliver was as passionate as he could make it and Oliver returned it in kind until his knees turned to putty.

"Golly, Percy baby, I guess we're much better friends than I thought."  Oliver whispered beneath his breath as Percy broke the kiss.

Percy just glared at him.

"Oh, that was for ol' Flint's benefit was it."  Oliver said, as if he didn't know that all along.

Percy had to repress the urge to kick him where it hurts.  It would have ruined what he just did as Marcus would have noticed the truth.  Although after that kiss, he really wasn't sure what the truth is anymore.  In any case,  one thing is for certain.  Oliver knew his way around a kiss.

When he didn't answer, Oliver persisted.  "What the hell did Flint do to you anyway?"

Before Percy got a chance to answer him, a shorter version of Percy came running from the house to embrace Percy.  Where Percy's hair was a darker shade of red, and the child was almost strawberry like.  But all in all, this kid could have been Percy himself, or anyone of the Weasly's 20 or so years ago.  "Uncle Percy!"

"Guess I'll be leaving then." Marcus said.  Percy gave him a wan smile and Oliver shook his hand as he lifted their things off the car.

The young lad was chattering away as Marcus drove away leaving Oliver standing with his arms laden with packages.  "These trunk weighs a ton.  What did you do anyway, bring your work with you?"

Percy's guilty look told him that he had.

The kid pouted.  "Uncle Percy, I thought that you were going to teach me some magic this weekend."

"I will, child, I promise, I wouldn't even open my folders."

"You Promise?"

"I promise."  After being assured that his uncle meant what he said, the boy looked up to Oliver and sent him a questioning look.

"Hello, my name is Oliver."  Oliver offered his hand, the boy shyly took it.

"My name is Ruelf, nice to meet you sir."

Oliver smiled at the well mannered child.  "Okay, kiddo why don't you show us to the house."  Percy prompted and the child ran ahead of them and waited at the door, where a female that Oliver didn't recognize was standing.

"What is this I hear that you brought your work with you."  The blonde woman admonished Percy.

"Don't be silly  Percy is going to be busy having a great time this weekend to think about work."  This sentence coming from another woman, this time a  female replica of Percy.  "Oliver?  This is a surprise.  Percy didn't say that you were coming.  This blonde here is my sister in law, Fleur she's Ron's wife. And I reckon that you already met Ruelf."

Oliver took the offered hand and gave her a smile.  "Ginny, it's been a long time."  He said and looked at Percy, "Percy wanted to surprise all of you so he didn't say a word."

"Percy!!!"

"We're here to celebrate your wedding Ginny, so don't go putting any silly ideas into mum and dad's heads, promise."

"Okay, I'll behave, but you know Mum, she'll want to find out more about this dishy guy that you brought.  Wait 'til Fred and George sees who you brought.  They'll freak."  Ginny said.

"Why did Marcus bring you anyway?" this question coming from Fleur.

"Well, the car that we brought broke down and we had to call a tow truck.  Marcus came along and helped us."  Percy shrugged.

"Okay, so how long have you been dating?"  Ginny inquired.

Percy and Oliver looked at each other, this one they had not talked about.

As Percy didn't answer, Oliver answered for the both of them.  "About three months."

"Percy!!!" both women exclaimed.

"It was a… ahhh…. Errrr…"  Percy began to try and explain, but his thoughts and were nowhere to be found, as well as his ability to speak.

"Well, we weren't exclusive until about two weeks ago.  Percy didn't want to jinx it, you see.  That's why he didn't say anything."  Oliver supplied.

"Well, come on inside then.  Before things starts to go crazy around here."  Ginny offered as she gestured both of them inside. Ginny gave Percy a map.  "Dad changed the outlay of the house quite a bit, so here's a map.  Why don't you bring Oliver up to your new bedroom Percy, so that you two could freshen up and rest before mum and dad gets back.  They took the twins to the airport to collect Bill and Charlie." She explained.  "That map would tell you where to go."

Oliver followed Percy upstairs, both carrying their trunks.  Once they found the bedroom, he set down the trunk and went to test out the bed.  Bouncing on it, Oliver declared it to his liking.

"Percy baby, why don't you come here and join me."  Oliver coaxed.

"No and stop calling me that.  You make me sound like some sort of tramp.  They told us to go to my bedroom to freshen up, not for you to get fresh."

"Guess we're not such good friends behind closed doors, hun?"

"We are not going to be anything behind closed doors together.  I'm sure that there must be an extra bedroom for you to use around here."

"Now, now, Percy baby how would that look?"

"Like we're not sleeping together, that's how?"

"The kiss that we shared outside before, looks like we're doing much more than just sleeping together."

"I only did it for Marcus' benefit and you know it."

"Want to do it for my benefit."  Oliver teased.

Percy simply threw an empty bag at him.

************* 

Next time : Oliver meets the rest of the family and he and Percy goes out.


	6. Chapter 6 : Start Spreading the News

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Disclaimer and Warnings: Please see my previous chapters, I get tired of writing it in, each and every time.

Notes: Sorry this took a long time for such short a part, but schools back in and I can't seem to find enough time in the day to write and study. Which was silly, because I find enough time to watch LOTR five times. Well, on this chapter, we meet the rest of the family. Thank you kindly for the reviews.

_**Angel**_, i miss you a lot. Hope you're doing well. **hugs** 

Huge thank you's: 

Nymphean : I do agree with you a lot. Oliver was written in such a way where we can explore his character, and one takes his or her own approach to his development. Yes to your last question. I do love your story, lets see who get their work done first **winks** just kidding, I'll probably lose that. 'luv you too. 

Dameter : What can I say, thank you kindly for your reviews, I look forward to see what you think of my chapters. 

Sydney and Kazza : Sorry about the teeth, I'm in denial about who played MF in the movie, in my mind he's the Slytherin seeker, I know, i know, I'm delusional. 

Liz Skywalker : I'll try to put some Percy angst in, but I'll be the first to admit that I don't write angst well. 

Angel Interceptor : I agree in HP world Oliver and Percy is the best slashable couple. 

V-Amy, Ryan, Jade, Ped, Akutsuin, KH Neko, Copper Bandit, Lothlorien, bwaybaby79, jen : Thank you kindly for the reviews. I do hope that the next parts would be to your likings as well.

To those I missed : I might not have written your name down, but be assured that I do appreciate all the reviews, I'd like to offer my sincerest gratitude to everyone.

Chapter 6 : Start Spreading the News 

************* 

"Mum, I really don't think that its -"  Ginny broke off her complaint as Percy and Oliver joined the family in the living room later that afternoon.

"Why, hello there."  Percy's father rose to his full height to offer his hand at Oliver.  "The name's Arthur Weasley, I'm Percy's father."  Percy's father was a tall but lanky man, with his thinning white hair.  Oliver realized that the man in front of him was the Minister of Magic, and possess great political power, but his dark brown eyes were as warm and friendly as his manner.  Arthur pulled the woman who sat beside him on to her feet and hugged her to him.  "And this is my lovely wife, Molly."

"Dad is always like that."  Percy whispered to Oliver.  "He's being romantic especially when he did something to piss me mum off, just to get back on her good graces.  And she allows him, so they're always necking, but you'll get used to  it…… eventually."

"How long before you got used to it?" Oliver whispered back.

"Let's see."  Percy thought for a moment.  "I've been alive for how long? Hmmm…. Twenty five years… give or take a few months."

"We're just having a little discussion here about the wedding that Ginny's balking at.  It was Arthur who suggested it."  Molly said as they all made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"I don't care what you think, I'm not agreeing to any of it.  It's a ridiculous idea."  Ginny declared.

"What is it about now?" Percy asked.

"Mum and Dad thinks that I should have the twins plan the wedding with me."  Ginny explained.

"Mum, you can't do that.  You know how those two would just do something that we'd all regret."  Percy supported Ginny on this, and his sister looked relieved that at least one of the people in the discussion were sane.

"See, Percy agrees with me.  Fred and George would just make it a debacle."  As Ginny uttered those words two persons walked into the parlor, carrying their trunks, they looked exactly the same except for the fact that one was wearing black and the other was wearing white.

"Did we just hear our name."  Fred asked the people in the room.

"Come on Ginny, we'll talk about this some more later."  Molly coaxed.  "Right now, I think that we all should get acquainted with Percy's new beau."

George tugged on his twin's sleeve. "Oi. Fred, it's Oliver."  They weren't able to see Oliver from where they were standing, but their mum's remark made them look around the room.

It was the part of coming back home that Percy dreaded, ever since he found out that Oliver was the one that he bought at the auction.  He knew that the twins won't leave him alone once they found out that Percy brought Oliver to the wedding.  It would be extremely embarrassing if anyone finds out that he had to buy a date for his sister's wedding.

"Hey Fred. George."  Oliver acknowledged the twins and pulled Percy to his side.

"Oi. It seems we're missing something here?'  Fred remarked.

George nodded.  "Does, my eyes deceive me, or is it true."

Fred turned to George and gave him a terrified look.  "It's the end of the world.  You know who has risen from the ashes and has come to destroy us all."

"You're right Fred.  It's the thirteenth sign of the apocalypse."  George turned to the room in general and gave them a grave look.  "Prissy Percy actually brought an actual person to Ginny's wedding."

"Not just a person, George, but a normal person, a normal breathing person."  All of a sudden, Fred gave his twin a smile.  "You owe me fifty galleons."

"Darn, I was so sure Percy meant one of those inflatable thingies when he said he was going to bring someone."  George grimaced.

Molly stood up, and pulled both the twins earlobe and urged them to sit on the couch, which was a feat is a feat in itself since, their mum's head barely reached the twins shoulders.  "Stop picking on your older brother.  Just sit there and don't say a word."  Their mum warned, and her look said that she meant it.  When she was sure that both her sons were going to follow her instructions.  She went back to her previous seat with her husband and made herself comfortable.  "What do you do Oliver dear?"

"Mum-"

"It's okay."  Oliver assured Percy.  "I'm into Quiddich, actually"

"Oh, a player.  How interesting."  Molly said her eyes approving.  "Fred and George used to play Quidditch themselves.  And Harry, he's our Ron's best friend plays professionally."

"Actually, I played with the twins during our school years and I saw Harry at a match a few weeks back."  Oliver explained.

"That's lovely dear."  Molly commented.

"That's enough."  George stood up, even with Fred pulling him back down and his mum's look, he stood his ground.  "He's Oliver Wood.  Honestly, You'd think that after all these years as head of the Ministry, you two could at least read the sports page of the Prophet."

"Who?"  his parents chorused.

When his parent's and siblings looked puzzled, sans Fred of course, George went on to explain.  "He's the Golden Quaffle winner, Best keeper in the league for three years.  Just a month ago, when he renewed his contract with the Appleby Arrows, he was give 51 percent of the team's franchise."

"What?"  Percy looked at Oliver as if he'd just sprouted three horns from the top of his head.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were dating a famous player Percy."  Arthur asked his son.

"Yes, why didn't you tell us son."  Molly asked,  with a suspicious glint in her eyes , Percy knew that his mum is extremely annoyed.  "I though that Fleur said that the two of you met-"

"It's entirely my fault ma'am."  Oliver said, jumping in.  "Obviously someone like a director of Percy's status, isn't the sports page reading type.  When I realized that he didn't knew it, I thought that I'd keep it as a secret of mine for a while.  It was particularly refreshing to have someone to want me, for simple ol' me, not because I was who I was.  Percy only wanted me for myself."

Oliver's groin wasn't handy so Percy ground his heel into Oliver's foot.

Oliver swallowed his "Ouch!" almost inaudibly.

Molly nudged her husband and beamed at the smiling Oliver and the almost blushing Percy, while Ginny went to the den to answer the phone.

"You should have gone into sales.  You'd make a killing selling stories of yours."  Percy muttered, under his breath.

"I did."  Oliver whispered back.  A cocky attitude in his voice.  "You bought me, remember."

This time, Percy made sure that he stomped on Oliver's feet, he didn't care if anyone notices.

This time, Oliver's "Ouch!" was definitely heard.  When the twins and Percy's parents looked at him quizzically.  Oliver gave them a winning smile.  "Don't worry, it's just Percy's way of saying that he adores me."

Percy's retort was interrupted by Ginny coming back, and her demeanor.

"What's wrong honey?"  Arthur asked his daughter and looked at his wife helplessly.

"My wedding is ruined."  Ginny's disappointment was palpable.

"Oh. Ginny honey, what are you talking about, what happened?"  Molly asked rushing to console her daughter.

"I just talked to the singer of the band I hired." Ginny took a deep breath.  "They said that they just went bankrupt and they couldn't get any gigs until they sort it out."  

This time it was Fred who stood up.  "Oi. George, go get my banjo and your triangle, we're going to perform at our sister's wedding."

Ginny almost sobbed, but then just pressed her face on her mother's chest.  Molly gave her sons a reproachful glare that said, Keep quiet or else.....

"Who's got the prophet or some other paper?"  Oliver asked.

"The newspapers are under the table near the sofa."  Percy's father said, pointing.  "Why?"

"Well, it's Thursday and there should be a listing of entertainment for the weekend, the names of the local bands and where they might be playing."

"But I don't have time to look for another band."  Ginny calmed herself enough to explain.  "I have a million things to do before the wedding."

"Don't worry.  Percy and I will take care of it."  Oliver assured her, picking up the entertainment section and the calendar portion of the paper.

"We will?"  Percy asked, looking at him.

"Of course we are, Don't worry about the band Ginny.  Percy and I will find something for Saturday night.  Aha! Here it is.  The Prancing Pony is having an open band auditions today at four.  Percy and I will go and check it out.

"But the rehearsal dinner is –" 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley.  We'll be back in plenty of time."  Oliver assured Molly.

"Do you really think that we can-"  Percy was unable to finish his question as Oliver grabbed his arm and went out the front door.

************* 

Next time : Oliver and Percy tries to find a band.


	7. Chapter 7 : In a Reverie

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Disclaimer and Warnings: Slash, Oliver Wood Percy Weasly, and the rest of the Weasleys are not mine, but the original characters are. Inspired by real people. Don't sue, any money I had, is now gone since I bought LOTR books again, and the hard bound copies of Harry Potter books.

Notes: I'll be posting this with Chapter six, since that one is too short, but I'm in the process of developing a fantasy story with LOTR, probably slash. Guess what in between writing part six and seven, I watched LOTR three more times. That makes my total to eight, one more and I would have equaled the number of times I watched Harry Potter. I love the cinemas in Manila. Legolas and Aragorn looked really really good.

Yeah. Oliver and Percy finds a band. (Yes, firewall was the band that I used to belong to) and They both get some thinking done for a change. Please review or drop me an e-mail, I'd like to hear what you think of my story so far. I'll try to finish this story before the end of the Australian Open. Yeah, I'm rooting for Marat Safin and Yevgeny Kafelnikov, no, I'm not russian **grins**

_** Angel**_, my own lead singer. DH

Before I forget if you want to read good LOTR fics, check out Meg Albatou (In the Name of Love) a Frodo/Sam story and stories with Legolas/Aragorn by AJ Matthews (there's a lot of great LOTR fics)

This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 7 : In a Reverie 

************* 

It took quite a bit of time for them to find the place.  They mostly spent the drive in silence.  When they went out the house, they forgot that they didn't know where the Prancing Pony was, so when they couldn't actually apparate, they had to go to the repair shop to get the car, but when they found out that it would take a while for it to get fixed.  Although the owner of the shop (who was also a wizard) let them borrow his limo (don't ask me where he got it! I'm only the writer), thank the heavens' that this car were running smoothly.  A silence that was only punctuated by Percy's direction on how to go to the club.  After almost an hour of driving around, Oliver parked the black car in front of the Prancing Pony and they went in.

Percy was not impressed.  The club didn't look too promising.  It was decorated with wood panels and silver-veined mirror tiled wall behind the bar.  The band on stage was playing a song from the seventies that was one beat too slow and more than twenty years too late.  Although Percy was sure that his father would appreciate it.

"Did you see the car outside?"  the burly bartender said taking their drink order.  "It must be Firewall."

"The car's ours."  Oliver explained.  "What's a band like firewall doing here anyway?"  Apparently though Oliver was not well versed in Muggle technologies, he's an avid Muggle rock music fan.  Yeah, Percy was surprised when he found this out.

"Oh, they're here to check out the lead singer from the Eastenders, or so I heard."

The group onstage finished and a new band went, carrying brass trumpets and tubas.  Soon the sounds of marching music filled the air.

"What do you think?"  Oliver teased Percy.  "Do you think that you're sister can march to this music."

"Yeah, right.  All you need is a someone to use a baton and swirl around in skirts and this could be a marching band in a parade."  Percy remarked drily.  "I sure do hope that the band gets better as it goes on, because if not, we're wasting our time.  We'll never find a band at such a late notice."

"Oh ye of little faith.  I promised that I'm going to get a band and I'll get one, even if I have to from one with Fred and George meself."

"I meant a decent band Oliver."

They endured the marching music and then the polka sounds that went next.

"Ah, here's something more contemporary."  Oliver said when the polka band finally finished and new musicians took their place onstage.

"You've got to be kidding me."  Percy said incredulously.

"What? You don't think that Ginny would like them?"  Oliver pretended disbelief, his wise arse grin giving him away.

"I don't know about you. But I don't think that it's any persons dream to have a band dressed in awful sequined costumes and wigs to play at any wedding."

"Don't mock it?  They are just paying their respects to the king."  At Percy's lost look, Oliver continued.  "The king? You know Elvis Presley."  When still Percy shook his head.  Oliver just gave him a wry smile.

"Hey, I think that the barkeeper wasn't kidding.  Look."  Percy said pointing at the door.  "Those people coming in looks like they might be famous.  Must be Firewall."

Oliver looked around.  "You're right.  Order me another drink would you?  I'll be right back."

With that Oliver got up and left the table to walk over to where the band was standing talking to who seemed to be the owner of the bar.

Well, Oliver wasn't shy.  Percy would give him that.  Oliver obviously wasn't the serious kind of guy you made long terms plan with, but he was surely a fun date.  And a considerate one.  Even an endearing one.  He promised to find a band himself though that might be an exercise in futility, it's still nice to see that the man was trying.

As he watched the men in onstage in their white jumpsuits, complete with sequins and all that hair.  Oliver returned to their table as their number was coming to an end.

"Eastenders are coming next."  Oliver told Percy.  "I heard that they're pretty good."

"Maybe we could hire them for the wedding then." Percy enthused brightening.  "I'd hate to go home without a band to replace the one that cancelled on Ginny.  She really wouldn't mind even if it was a muggle band."

As Percy had hoped, the next sounds from the stage were quite fabulous.  He wasn't too keen on Muggle musicians, but these band seemed the right choice.  Form Percy's perspective, Eastenders was a talented band and the lead singer's voice was quite beautiful.

"We have to get them to play at the wedding."  Percy remarked.

Oliver smiled at the excitement in Percy's voice.  He'd like to see more of it.  It was obvious to him that Percy exerted a great deal of effort on clamping down on his natural energy.  He kept a tight rein on himself, much like he did, when they were in school.  But every so often Oliver would glimpse the unrestrained passion that Percy severely kept controlled.  He wanted to see that side of Percy, preferably in a confined room with him.  Oliver thought naughtily.

"The singer is really good.  I can see why Firewall wants to have that singer on their band."  Oliver agreed.  The weren't the only ones applauding as the band finished their last song.

"Go talk to them."  Percy urged as he saw the band packing their instruments. He would have done it himself, but he knew that his people skills leaves a lot to be desired.  Oliver got up and went over the stage just as the leader of the band firewall did.

Percy watched the two men talking to the members of Eastenders.  It seemed to take forever before Oliver returned to their table.

"Well?"  Percy asked hopefully.

Oliver shook his head no. "Apparently they got the gig.  They're playing here Saturday and Sunday night."

"Oh."  Percy pouted.  "I told you that we were not going to find a band this late. It's hopeless.  Ginny's wedding is going to be ruined.  I bet Fred and George would make a complete spectacle of it with their banjo and triangle."

"Hey, don't forget my cymbals."  Oliver joked.  "Anyway there are three more bands to audition.  Who knows we might get lucky."  Oliver said reasonably.

If it was possible, which it was, because it is, the last three bands were even worse than the first ones that they heard.

"Got any more bright ideas?"  Percy asked Oliver, his tone indicating that even if he did, he didn't want to hear any of it.  "I guess it's just the twins, then.  Or maybe we could just use that stereo that Dad brought home two years ago.  Though I don't think that Ginny would take a liking to it.  Compared to Fred and George playing, it might seem like the lesser of the two evils."

Just then one of the members of the band Firewall came up to them.  "Gotta leave man."  He said to Oliver.

"Raph, this is Percy Weasley.  Percy this guy here is Raphael Christensen, he's the lead singer of Firewall."  Oliver introduced the two.

"Uh…hi.."  Percy said lamely.  Unlike Oliver, he can't make friends with a popular person at a drop of a hat.

"Weasley?"  The man repeated.  "Does this handsome man any relation to the bride?"

"Percy is Ginny's older brother, and my date for the wedding."  Oliver answered the query putting a possessive arms over Percy's shoulders.

"You ought to hang on to him then."  Raphael said turning to Percy.  "The man has good taste in bands and men.  We'll I'll be seeing you."  The singer said with one last look at the blushing Percy, whose face seemed to match the color of his hair.  He left them to have a final word with the band of Eastenders.

Percy gazed at Oliver with puzzlement in his eyes.  "How did he know Ginny's name?"

"I told him."

"Oh." That seemed like an understatement.

Oliver paid their tab and left a healthy tip.  "Come on then, we'd better get back." He said looking at his watch.  "The dinner rehearsal in in an hour."

As they left the club, Percy persisted.  "Why did you tell the lead singer of Firewall about my sister's wedding?"

Oliver held open the car door.  "It seemed like a good idea."  He said, then added.  "Since Firewall is going to be playing at your sisters wedding."

"What?"

"I said that it seemed like a good idea."

"No, not that, the one after that…"

"I said that Firewall would be playing at Ginny's wedding."

"That's impossible."

"Why's that?"

"Other than the fact they have a number one song and a hit album to their credits, they must have been booked, and even if they did have an open date, my parent's couldn't possibly afford their muggle fee-"

"I took care of it."

"But I can't let you-"

"Sure you can. Don't worry.  Don't tell anyone but Raphael is a great fan of the Arrows and wants to do something to be in my good graces."

"What, But they're muggles, we're not allowed-"

"Hush."  Oliver put a finger on Percy's lips.  "Raphael Christensen is a wizard.  A graduate of Durmstrang school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But even so, that might have cost you a fortune, hiring him like that."

"Nothing actually.  I just offered to give him season tickets to our matches next season."

"Oh no. I couldn't let you do that."

"Yes, you can."  Oliver whispered conspiratorily.  "Don't tell him, but the team already agreed that it would make for good PR if one of the most famous wizard in muggle world would go the our game."

"Oh. Oliver I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you Oliver."

"Thank you Oliver."  Percy complied, but all of a sudden he reached up and did just that with one of his surprising kissing.  The kind that he laid on him for Marcus' benefit when they first arrived.  Only this time Marcus wasn't there to see them.

"You're very welcome. Mr. Weasley."  Oliver said, breaking the kiss before he did anything foolish.  Out of the blue Oliver teased.  "What would you do if I said, that I offered all the members of the band season tickets for the arrows so that I can make him play at your sisters wedding."

Percy laughed and threw the folded paper at Oliver.

************

When they arrived at the burrow and told them the news.  Everyone was so ecstatic about the news that even Ginny kissed Oliver  about a hundred times in succession.  Her sister was so hyped to know that Firewall was going to be the band for the wedding that she was on the phone calling everyone she knew about that particular fact.  Apparently he was the only one that didn't knew that the lead singer of Firewall was a wizard.  Hermione even.  Oliver was everyone's hero before the wedding even began.  Although Fred and George seemed a tad disappointed that they wouldn't get to play at the wedding.

When they were already going home after the dinner rehearsal.  Percy turned his thoughts to Oliver Wood.  Suddenly he had the strongest urge to have an adventurous romatic fling with Oliver.  A relationship that will last as long as the weekend and no longer.  Who would know? What could it hurt? If it is just for one weekend he gave in to his impulse.  The one impulse that he had since their Hogwarts days.  No one in the Ministry of Magic would ever know.  His work image, the conservative one would remain intact. Providing that the twins don't squeal on him.

Oliver gave him a smile before leaning his head against the car window and napping, tired, no doubt from the sleepless night, not to mention the long drive over here.  Not to mention the fact that they had to go and search the replacement band to play at his sister's wedding.

Percy continued to study Oliver as he napped.

Oliver Wood was tempting as one man has the right to be.  Locks of unruly brown hair curled on the collar of his shirt.  Ever since school, when Oliver started developing a body that was to die for.  Percy always remembered the time when he used to stare at Oliver's powerful bare arms, especially in the light of the sun.  He always found that it took his breath away, when Oliver flies on his broom during a Quidditch match.  He used to complain that Quidditch matches were a waste of time, why stare at Neanderthals flying on brooms slugging each other on the field when you could be on the library reading.  But as a prefect he was to be present during Griffyndor matches, he always made it a point to complain, but the truth was, he couldn't pass a chance to look at Oliver bathed in sunlight.  The sun glinting on his form, giving it an ethereal glow.  Heck even during the winter months, Oliver looked good.   He always looked like an angel.  

His hands itched to run itself over Oliver's hard body.  How would it feel to have those strong hands clasped on his own, never letting it go?  How that lips would feel beneath his own.  Percy turned to his father, just to rid himself of the thoughts that seemed to made his mind it's permanent residence, not to mention the vicinity that was his groin.  Percy winced.

Oliver was Percy's fantasy, the real reason why Percy didn't date as much as he would like.  That and his uncanny ability to go overboard in protecting himself.  Oh, Percy was no fool, he knew some women and men find his own red haired fair looks worth looking at.  He does receive some offers, some from his fellow Ministry co-workers, others from other professions.  But what he was really drawn to were someone who's both unconventional and were effortlessly sexy.

Men who spelled trouble.

Unsettling and unsafe.

In particular, someone like Oliver Wood himself.

He knew that Oliver wasn't looking for anything long term. A lifelong commitment, so to speak, but neither was Percy.  If Oliver was amenable to it, this would just be one weekend out of his normal boring life.  It would be like on of those novels that his mother usually reads, having a vacation and having a short romance.  Nothing remotely serious, just two adults who's willing and neither one of the players would be hurt by the experience.

A little fun, never did hurt anyone.

************** 

Oliver Wood wasn't napping.

He was thinking.

And he knew that Percy if given the chance would be surprised at his thoughts.

When he'd begun this trip with Percy, he had nothing on his mind than this being an adventure, and having a little fun with Percy.  He also liked the feeling of belonging to a family, albeit a borrowed one.  The Weasleys are a great bunch, they made him feel welcome and part of their inner circle.  Maybe his friend Thane was right, maybe he needed to get out a lot more.  Ever since that episode with his lover, his usual method has been to bury himself in Quidditch, both in and off the field.  And when the opportunity presented itself, have a week or two of recreation, to which Thane had referred to as "wreckreation" since it means no more than having a meaningless romp in the sack, just to make sure that everything was in it's proper working order.

Maybe at 25, he needed more stability in his life.  His career is firmly established.  Even if he stopped playing Quidditch and stayed at home for the rest of his life, he would still be living in comfort until the end of his days.  Heck, with him owning a Quidditch team, he'd have enough money coming in for at least three lifetimes.  But he would be the first to admit that way that he was living wasn't very healthy – both physically and emotionally.

This time Oliver would take it slow and see where it goes.  He'd be willing to wait if his childhood crush would blossom into something more.  Maybe it would develop into something that was more than just the occasional partners in bed, when he wants to.  He grinned, not that there was anything wrong with having the man sitting beside him as a willing participant.

"What are you grinning at?"  Percy demanded to know, when he found that Oliver was awake.  He nudged Oliver with his left knee where he sat beside him.

Oliver opened one eye.  "Just having myself a nice dream."

"I'll just bet you did."

And you'll probably win, Oliver thought.  Whatever happens, Oliver thought, by this time next week, he would have had the best adventure of his life.  And Percy would be a part of it.

************* 

Next time : I'm going to be writing the NC17 part, yeah you heard me, there's going to be sex, or at least, I'll try to, I don't know if I can write one without blushing. Anyway whether or not there's going to be sex, you'll just have to find out. Maybe some of you could give me some pointers. **hint, hint**


	8. Chapter 8 : Can't think of a decent one

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Disclaimer and Warnings: NC-!7, Don't read if you don't like to men getting to know each other in that way. The Characters are not mine and they never would be.

Notes: Here's the scene the part that I dreaded writng about, but hey I have to get my foot wet sometime and i suppose this ist the right time to do it. I hope I got this done okay. Please review or drop me an e-mail to tell me what you think.

Huge thank you's to all who reviewed. V-Amy, immortaljedi, Meg Albatou, Dameter, Scirudiae, Jade, Kazza, Mara. and everyone who reads this. I love getting reviews and logging in and seeing people interested makes my day. Even when I'm swamped (like this week) with schoolwork I managed to write a chapter. I just hope it wasn't bad.

**_For my Angel_**. 

This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 8 : Can't think of a decent one (maybe because this chapter isn't) 

************* 

"Okay who wants to have a slice of my custard pie?"  Molly asked when she and Arthur had arrived home with Oliver and Percy.  Ginny, Hermione and the twins had gone out on the town with the rest of the wedding party and Ruelf had been in bed an hour earlier.  So it was only the four of them at this hour.

"Not me dear,"  Arthur said, as he pulled Molly to his arms and stole a kiss.  "I'm going to bed.'  He announced, apparently the drive home made him feel quite tired.  Having released his wife, he looked at Percy and Oliver.  "Don't stay up to late kids."

"We won't."  Oliver promised.

"Count me out, too."  Percy said, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.  "All that food a the rehearsal dinner has made me sleepy.  I'm turning in early too."

Molly looked at Oliver meaningfully.  "You aren't going to let me eat alone, are you dear?"

"You know.  I just might have an inch of space left in my stomach for that pie."

"As so you should."  Percy remarked as he bent to kiss his mum goodnight.

"What about me?"  Oliver teased.

"You'll get yours later."  Percy said as he went out the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

That comment didn't register in Oliver's head until after Percy had already been walking up the stairs.

Oliver followed Molly to the kitchen and took a seat at the round oak table, cluttered with some cards and papers.

Molly took the pie from the refrigerator and slice generous pieces for both of them.  Then she used her wand to heat up the slices and added a big scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of them.  Then she set the plates on the table and poured them both a glass of milk.

Oliver savored the pie and the ice cream as Molly sorted out the mail that they received from well wishers.  "Do you make a good living with Quidditch dear?"  Molly asked after a moment.

Oliver smiled to himself.  Arthur was indeed the head of the family, the big bear of the family (so to speak), but this lady sitting in front of him, was a very protective mama bear with her cubs.  She was giving Oliver, the "Are your intentions honorable, young man?" speech.

"I do quite alright."  Oliver answered quite modestly, watching the woman finish piling the mails into two piles.  The Junk pile and the pile where it's worth saving and being seen.  From Oliver's point of view the pile of junks clearly outnumbers the other stack of letters.

"How is Percy really doing by himself?"  Molly questioned.  "Is he happy at the Ministry?  My Arthur says that people don't have anything bad to say about Percy but we both think that he spends too much time working.  Even as a youngster, he was such a serious kid.  When he was growing up, we always told him that he really doesn't have to prove himself to us, that we love him as much as we do our other kids, but he still grew up way too early.  I do hope that you can lighten him up a bit and show him what life has to offer, show him how to have fun.  Get him out of that dreary office of his."

"I'm doing my best, ma'am."  Oliver answered solemnly.  Molly, apparently satisfied with his answer, gave him a nod.

"I was wondering."  Oliver said after a moment of complete silence.

"What is it dear?"

"Well, I was wondering.  How did you know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Arthur.  How did  you know that he was the one for you.  I don't suppose you  just woke up one day and said to yourself.  That would do, I'd take him."

Molly smiled.  "Let me tell you something Oliver dear.  When you choose the wrong person the spend your life with, there's nothing worse than seeing that person everyday.  But when you find the right one for you, there's no greater joy than waking up with that person every morning." At Oliver's look she continued.  "It's the same for every other couple, even between two men or women.  When it's right, you're over the moon.  There will come a time, when life is going to be cruel, but once you have that person along your side.  Nothing can touch you.  Nothing can make you doubt your decision to spend the rest of your life with that person, as I did."

"You do seem to be a very happy woman."  Oliver observed.

"I am.  I have my Arthur and good children.  Though."  She leaned down quietly.  "I wouldn't say that in front of Fred and George.  I wish for my kids what I myself found.  I want them to find the same kind of happiness that I've had."  Molly patted Oliver's hand and took the plates and placed them in the sink.  "Now, let's  both  get to bed.  It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, thank you for the great pie."  Molly smiled and shooed Oliver out of the kitchen.

As Oliver turned the stairway lights on and walked down the hall to Percy's bedroom to get his luggage so he could sleep on the vacant room downstairs.  He was prepared to show Percy that he was not some hormonally driven Quiddtch player.  He'd be a perfect gentleman the whole weekend.  There would be plenty of time after the wedding and when they're back at the city to see if anything would come out of this attraction that he'd felt since the first moment he set eyes on Percy almost fifteen years ago.

This weekend he'd concentrate on working on Molly and Arthur so he'd be invited back to visit.  Winning them over wouldn't hurt his cause.  Fred and George is already on his side, though they seem not to show it.  Ron and Ginny had known him since school, so he supposed they'd be amenable to side with him on his pursuit of Percy.  Bill and Charlie is the unknown part, so Oliver would have to work on that.

Yes, being the perfect gentleman was just the ticket to do it.

He said it, but can he do it?  Oliver wondered as he raised his hand to knock on Percy's bedroom door.

"Come on in."  Percy called out.

It was pitched black.  Percy had turned out the light and gone to bed already to sleep.  That would make it a lot easier.  He'd just get undressed in the dark, hog his end of the bed and sleep like a baby 'till morning.

"Lock the door."  Percy said.

Oliver did as he asked and reached out to turn on the light, but before he got a chance to.

"NO, leave it off."

"Uh-okay."  Oliver stammered, he lowered his hand to his side, waiting desperately to try and adjust his eyes so he'd be able to see something in the dark.

"Do you like me Oliver?" Percy asked in a husky voice.

"Ahh… sure, of course I do."  Why did it get hot in here all of the sudden.  Oliver was getting nervous.  He turned towards the direction of Percy's voice and was just able to make out Percy's silhouette sitting on the bed.

"Are we friends, Oliver?"  Percy asked, as he stood, Oliver could make out, even in the dark that Percy was wearing what looked like…..  satin boxers…..OH…..God, help.

"Yes, of course we are."  Oliver croaked.

"Are we **good** friends?"

"Uh-huh."  Oliver whimpered.  Enough already, this is too much.  He tried in vain to clear out his suddenly clogged throat.

"I like you Oliver.  I like you a real lot.  Do you mind if I show you how much?"  Percy asked as he walked towards Oliver.

"Uhmm….n.n-no."  Oliver was dreaming.  He'd fallen asleep eating the pie in the kitchen. Any moment now Molly would wake him up.

Percy reached out to place a hand on Oliver's face.  No.  He wasn't asleep.  He was awake.  Fully awake in fact.  He could hear his own heavy breathing in a now suddenly silent room.

Percy's thumb trailed over Oliver's lips.

Down boy, Oliver admonished himself, specifically his lower half.  He grabbed Percy's hand, stilling it.

"You aren't going to chicken out on me are you Oliver?"  Percy whispered.  "Let's just treat this as another one of our adventures.  I'm not here to complicate your life.  Or mine."

"Wha…what….uh…what are you trying to say Percy."  Oliver could see Percy now clearly, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room.  He could see that Percy wet his lips nervously.

"You aren't the only one whose susceptible to all that lust in the air, Oliver, so I thought.  Why not?"

"Why not what?"  Oliver wanted to be sure.  Arthur was a very powerful wizard, and Molly ain't too shabby either.  He doesn't want to let this weekend be the last weekend he'd spend alive, or out of Azkaban.

"Have this weekend fling.  No strings attached.  Just two people doing what they're supposed to be doing when they're attracted to one another."  Percy said, repeating what Oliver had said earlier.  "We both go back to the city and to our own lives after the weekend.  Admit it, it's been on your mind anyway."

"I have made up my mind that I'd be the perfect gentleman this weekend on the way up the stairs.  I thought that was what you wanted."

"It's not only women who changes their mind.  Some men had been know to do that on occasion."  Percy turned his head, pressing his lips to Oliver's hands.  "I did. Is that a problem?"  he murmured huskily, licking Oliver's thumb.

"Percy love, you can do whatever you please."

Percy brushed his body across his, straining both their erections together.  Percy grasped Oliver's shape across his dress slacks.

"Oh, yes, please.."  Oliver rasped.  His thigh muscles tightened instinctively when he claimed Percy's lush lips.  As Percy leaned into him fully, returning the kiss, eager and hot, he tightly embraced the sleek body and slid his own hands over Percy, stopping at Percy's sating clad bottom to urge them both closer together.

When they continued to frantically kiss each other,  Percy tugged at Oliver's shirt.  Freeing it from his slacks, he pulled it over Oliver's head with a sense of urgency, and ran his hands over the broad chest.

Oliver took Percy's hands under his, stilling them and captured his lips in a drugging kiss.  Then with a groan, he released him.  "Jeez, Percy I always knew that you had the initiative.  I do like a man with initiative."

"Why? Because you're a lazy man?"  Percy teased.

"Lazy? I'll show you lazy.  Take off my pants and I'll show you lazy."

Percy's hands went to his belt buckle.

Oliver felt Percy's fingertips clench the waistband of his paints.  He shuddered, a small moan escaping his lips as Percy began to lave soft kisses across his stomach.

Losing rein on his passion, Oliver dragged Percy up and he thrust his hand beneath the man's boxers and wrapped his hand on the solid member underneath.  He squeezed and stroked until Percy cried out and began working on his belt buckle with renewed urgency.  Unfastening it, he slid it from the loops and let it slid to the floor.

"Careful, you'd better let me take care of it from here."  Oliver said, reluctantly removing his hand from Percy's boxers to undo the zippers on his slacks and slowly inched down the zipper.

"Hurry."  Percy urged.

"Impatient thing, aren't you love?"

He dropped his pants.  "Uh…uh… looks like we got a problem here."  Oliver said, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?"

It was hard to keep the grin from his voice.  "Well, it seems that we're both wearing shorts…Now, I'm confused."

Percy laughed.  "So am I, what are you talking about?"

"Who gets to be on top –"

Percy moved his hands and clasped Oliver's bottom hard and they both fell back onto the bed.  A tight daring smile played on Percy's lips.

"Still confused?"

"I'm speechless."

"Good."

Percy and Oliver shed their boxers in a heartbeat for the next ten minutes the came together fast and furious.  Oliver's bites across Percy's neck was followed by a nibbling forage of his jaw line. When Oliver lifter Percy on top of his, Percy clutched Oliver's hair.  Moving together as one, they took what they wanted from each other.  Urgently, Delicously.  Both of them buried their mouths together so as to keep their cries of ecstasy from  summoning the whole Weasly's  with their wands raised.

Wonderfully sated, Percy slid down to Oliver in a limp, sweaty tangle.  After a moment Oliver felt Percy fingers at his lips.

"What?" Oliver asked, kissing them.

"Why is it that I just knew that you would be smiling."

"That's because I always smile when I'm happy."

"Not bad for a start."  Percy said with a laugh.

"**Start?**"

"Are you telling me that's it?  I thought that you were the famous Oliver Wood?"

"I am Oliver Wood, but I ain't no Energizer bunny."

"You could have fooled me."

"You do know how to encourage a man," Oliver said..

"I can be more encouraging," Percy said, sliding down Oliver's body.

"I've changed my mind." Oliver moaned.

Percy looked up , stopping his *encouragement*..

"No don't stop, How much champagne have you had tonight anyway."

"Just enough," Percy informed him cheekily and went back to encouraging him.

Oliver certainly wasn't going to argue with that.  Not when the result felt so....ah.....good. Oliver told himself that he was going to let the man encourage him to hell and back.  Oliver told himself that he could take anything the man dished out.  He was definitely up for the job. He chuckled to himself.  And then he bit his lips, overcame by exquisite sensations. "Percy, love."

Oliver breathed on a strangled moan, he cupped the redhead.  When he caught his breath and opened his eyes he saw that Percy had his head propped up on an elbow as he watched him. "Guess, I was a little too encouraging huh?"

"Nope I was wondering whether we could encourage each other."  Percy laughed but then proceeded to let Oliver do his own brand of encouragement.

"Guess we better get some sleep, We still have to get up early tomorrow."

"I know" Percy said. "I promised Ruelf I'd take him to the mall tomorrow. and then we still need to rent you a tux.  I can't believe Ginny talked you into filling in for Marcus in the wedding party.  Only Marcus Flint would wind up in a hospital with a broken leg two days before the wedding."

"You're going to go there and sign his cast then?"

"No, of course not, if I do I'd be tempted to break his other leg."

"I'll remember not to get on your bad side.  If I'm not giving you your money's worth be sure to and tell me okay."  Oliver knew the moment he said those words that it was the worst thing that he could possibly say.  He hadn't meant for it to be like that.  And worse, there was nothing he could say to make it better.  And any attempt to would only make it worse.  Percy scooped up his boxers, pulled them on and dived beneath the sheets.  His body language said it all, making Oliver feel even worse.  He was curled up in a fetal position, his back to him.  He slept with his birthday suit on.  Normally it didn't chill him.  But as Oliver lay beside Percy hugging the edge of the bed, he was cold.  Sleep was impossible.

Oliver Wood was an idiot, and he'd be the first one to admit that.

Percy lay quietly beside Oliver, not moving a muscle.  He didn't want Oliver to know that he hadn't fallen asleep.  He wanted Oliver to think that Percy has seduced him without another thought. Wanted him to think that his careless words didn't hurt him.

What had started out to be an act of desperation - buying a male to be his date this weekend, who would have thought that it could have brought him someone he could really fall in love with.

If he was looking for someone to fall in love with that is - which Percy wasn't. Oliver was not ready for a commited relationship any more than he was.  This was a weekend fling. Two men sharing body heat for two days.  Oliver was a date, nothing more. 

And Percy planned to get his money's worth.  Hugging his pillows to himself,  Percy settled in for some good dreams.  

************* 

Next time : There's about only two more parts to go and I'll be finished, so if all goes well, we'd all be done in a weeks time. Percy and Oliver goes shopping for tux.


	9. Chapter 9 : What you don't know...

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Disclaimer and Warnings: This part is PG. All Harry Potter character's aren't mine, but the original character is my own.

Notes: We're getting near the end, and I for one am looking forward to it, since I don't know how I'm going to write it. I know how I want it to end, but how it's going to end up, I have no idea. On this part, what had last night done to their relationshop, what do they both think and where is it going?

Huge thank you's: 

Meg Albatou : I know where you're coming from, I just finished with exams, and though I don't know how bad I did, I decided that I don't care, I just had to write. Don't worry If I had my way, this wouldn't be just a weekend thing. ^_^ P.s. Love the drinking game lol

Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter : I'm glad that you decided to give this pairing and my story a chance. Hope you like it.

kazza : Monitor's smoldering gee, you're making me blush. All I was thinking when I was writing the previous chapter is oh no, this ain't right, I'm doing this all wrong but thank you so much for appreciating this one. BTW, thanks for the reminder I changed my rating.

bwaybaby79 : You'll get to see if you're right on the last chapter of this story. You'll get to meet everyone and who's paired up with whom. Seducer Percy, hey it does have a serious ring to it don't it. I'm glad you agree with me.

Strider Cats Legolas : Thank you kindly. Don't worry, all the next parts you'll be able to read with your conscience clear. ^_~

immortaljedi : Well, another's chapters out and the way I figured it, two more is on the way, and this would all be done. thank you for reading.

LizSkywalker : Percy does want loads more, and I'll see to it that it happens.

To Everyone who reviewed thank you kindly. Please let the reviews coming, it really makes my day.

**_For my Angel_**. 

This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9 : What you don't know? 

************* 

Percy took Oliver's lead the next day and pretended that nothing had happened between them the night before.  Perhaps he had assumed that Percy had drunk too much champagne on the rehearsal dinner that he wouldn't remember what transpired between them the night before.

Percy remembered alright.   He remembers it all too well in fact.

It had been the best night he had spent on another man's arms.  It had been pure pleasure from the get go.  A sensual feast between two healthy hormonally driven men.  It was, until up the moment where Oliver had opened his beautiful mouth and spoiled it.

But Percy understood, it wasn't really Oliver's fault.  He was only telling the truth after all, Percy indeed had bought him at the auction to be his date for his sister's Ginny's wedding and it was for the best that he don't forget that.  It was his own fault for forgetting that particular fact.

It wasn't a mistake that Percy would be keen on repeating anytime soon.  But he now had an idea on how Oliver see things happening between them.  Percy would just take what was offered and not build any false hopes, this would be just a weekend love affair, nothing less, nothing more.

He glanced at Oliver seated at the passenger's seat as he drove them to the mall.  Oliver would need to find a tuxedo for himself to wear at the wedding, due to the unfortunate (or fortunate, it depends on who you ask.) incident of Marcus Flint breaking his legs the day before.    Percy needed to run an errand and see to the wedding cake that the bride had chosen.  His mum Molly decided that it would be best for her daughter to order from a professional, though Molly is no slouch at baking, she preferred it to be out of the twins reach, just in case they decide to do a little mischief.  He also needed to buy his nephew some game cartridges to console him.  Ruelf was supposed to come with them to the mall, but he had a slight fever and his mother decided that he should rest for tomorrows festivities.

"Okay we're here."  Percy said as he stepped out of his fathers car and walked towards the entrance of the mall.  "Why don't we meet back here in an hour while you pick your tux up and I'll see to the cake."

"I have a better idea."  Oliver stopped just inside the entryway.  "Why don't we pick up my tux and I'll join you later to see to the cake.  I'd even help you with get some good games for Ruelf."

"Okay, but we need to hurry up.  Mum and Dad are expecting us back home before four."  Percy finally agreed after a while.

***********

"How do I look?"  Oliver asked, as he looked at the full length mirror and turned to face Percy.

"Nice, You look nice." Percy answered.  Actually Oliver looked quite handsome in the black tux.  In fact Oliver would look good in just about anything.  But the tuxedo's material really brings out the color of his eyes and it shows his lithe body in a very positive light.  In fact, he looked as he just stepped out of the  WQ (Wizards Quarterly).  One thing that Percy was sure off, even if Olive gave up Quidditch, which he won't but if he did, he'd make a killing as a male model.  

Though Percy wouldn't say anything about that.  The man has already big enough head as it is.

"Nice just nice."  Oliver walked to where Percy was standing and whispered in his ear.  "This suit costs roughly two hundred galleons."  Oliver complained, looking at the price tag on the lapels and decided to do some calculations.  "I ought to look dashing, scrumptious, sexy."  Oliver inked at the sales lady.  "If I'm paying this much."

Percy placed his hands on Oliver's shoulders and urged him towards the mirrors where he stood behind him, then leaned in.  "You know I know that you're all that and much more."  Then said for Oliver's ears alone.  "Though I prefer you much more without your clothes on."

"Percy!!"  Oliver pretended to look shocked.

"If you don't believe me, I could show you."  Percy flirted.

Turning to the girl, Oliver said.  "Okay I'll take this."  Oliver pulled out his walled at took out some muggle money that he fortunately had the foresight to bring.  "We'd pick it up a little later after we run a little errand."  He all but dragged Percy out the shop.  "We need to see to that cake, and get some computer games and return him before your folks do.  I really have something to show you too."

**********

"Meagan why does all the hottest guys, seem to be gays if they're not married."

"Its the way of the world honey, It has always been that way."

Jill really didn't mind seeing two men together, in fact those two looked beautiful together but they would really look lovely on her bed all mussed up and sweaty  (though that would be the day)   I really ought  to find a man of my own. She thought to herself.  She looked at Meagan who was putting the tux on the box to have it picked up later.  When will our princes come, she wondered.

**********

Oliver was the one who drove the car home, seemingly eager to get home.  He ran three red lights on the way, but the man sitting beside him didn't seem to care.  In fact, he seemed giddy with excitement and urged Oliver to run that last red light.  As Oliver parked the car in the driveway,  Hermione came out the front door to greet them both.  Oliver groaned, and he thought that they would be alone.  There goes his plan of an intimate afternoon.

"Hey Percy, hey Oliver."  Hermione called out.

"Hey Mione, what's up?"  Percy called out as he opened the passenger door and stepped out.

"Ronan's here."

"Ronan's here!  Where?"

"He's upstairs, getting settled in."  Hermione informed him.

"I thought that he wasn't going to be here until later tonight."  Percy asked.

"Well, he did get out of work early, and took the first Portkey to here."

"Great!!"  Percy rushed off inside, without even sparing a glance in Oliver's direction.

"Who's Ronan?"  Oliver asked Hermione as she looked on after Percy with a smile on her face.

"Who?" Mione repeated, obviously not having heard the question.

"Ronan? Who's Ronan?"

"Ronan's Percy's best friend, he lives right next door to us, didn't he tell you?"  By the scowl on Oliver's face, Hermione concluded that obviously not.

"No."  Oliver said flatly.

"Don't worry Oliver, they're just mates."  Hermione comforted and added.  "They'd been like best friends since forever."  When the face in front of her looked even grimmer and darker.  She concluded that it was the wrong thing to say.  Hermione grimaced, that's two mistakes in a row, and people assumed how intelligent she is.  I just hope Harry and Ron gets here soon.  I'm talking my mouth off, and my two best friends hasn't arrived yet.  She thought to herself.

***********

"Great, it's been going great."  At the obvious reluctance in his best friends voice, Ronan knew that there was something that Percy wasn't telling him.

"Honestly?"  Ronan asked again, he wouldn't stop asking until he gets an answer that he wants and from the look on Percy's face, he knows it too.

After a few moments, Percy conceded.  "No, you're right, actually it's not going great at all."

"Did your mum and dad find out that he was just your pretend date?"  On Ronan's mind this was obviously the worst case scenario, that would trouble his friend so.

"No, actually they were very taken with him."

"Then what's the problem, his IQ is lower than 150?"  Percy shook his head with a smile, it's been an ongoing joke between them that Percy was a stickler for extreme intelligence.

"Then what's the problem."  

"The problem with is…"  His friend gave Percy a nod to encourage him and he was able to continue.  "The problem is I'm very much taken with him too."

Ronan's grin was enormous.  "That's great.  I'm really happy for the both of you, you'd make a great couple."

Percy shook his head, apparently this wasn't a cause for a celebration.  "You're forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"I bought him for the wedding remember?"

Ronan gave him an incredulous look.  "What? You want a refund?"

"Of course not."  Percy was aghast.

"Then I don't really see a problem."

"The problem is this is just for the weekend.  I mean when it's over I won't see him ever again."

"Why not?  He lives in downtown London too right?"

"Yes, but I really don't see this relationship working out."

"Why are you saying things like that?"

"Have you even noticed the guy?"  Percy stood up, and began waking back and forth across the room, apparently exasperated.  "The bloke's too busy having fun to even consider having a permanent relationship and even if he was, I don't think that he would be even considering me."

Ronan stood up and walked in front of his mate to stop his pacing.  "You give yourself far too little credit, Percy, you're a wonderful guy, any man would be lucky to have you, and I think this Oliver Wood knows that too."  At the discomfort in Percy's demeanor, his mate knew that he wasn't believing him at all.  "Are you in love with him?"  Ronan asked seriously.

Percy gave him an offended look.  "What kind of a question is that?   I went to bed with him didn't I?"

"You what!!!"

"I said that I slept with him, don't read too much into it."

"Am I talking to my best mate for seven years.  The one that doesn't date and who hasn't slept with someone since last eclipse, which means for far too long."  Ronan continued and gave his friend a wry smile.  "I'm disappointed in you Percy Weasly, putting out on the first weekend you spent with the guy.  I thought I taught you better than that."

Percy gave him a dry look.  "What can I say I'm weak."

"Obviously.."  When Percy didn't react, Ronan remembered his question hasn't been answered.  "You still haven't answered my question."

Percy gave him an uncomfortable look.  "What?"  Although Percy already knew.

"I asked if you were in love with him"

"You know me Ronan, what do you think?"  Ronan did know, Percy just doesn't go to bed with any hot guy that comes a knocking, Percy was a handsome guy and gets a lot of offer.  He should know, he first got to know Percy intending to court the man, but when they started to be close, they both decided that it would be best for the two of them if they don't complicate their friendship with anything more.  From Ronan can remember, Percy only slept with two persons all his life, his past girlfriend Penelope and some mistake about more than ten years or so ago, a man named Marcus or the other.  They were the same in that regard, always thinking that sex and feelings go together.  Ronan said quietly.  "Yeah, mate.  I do know you."

After a while, Percy noticed that his best friend had this look on his face that suggested that he had something on his sleeve.  "Ronan, I really don't like this look that you have."

The man across from Percy gave him an innocent look.  "What?  I won't do anything rash."

Percy gave him a look that said that he didn't believe him.  "But I do have an idea.  Do you want to have a bit of fun?"

Percy gave this idea a moment to sink in.  He really didn't have much too lose.  What could it hurt?  "What did you have in mind?"  Then Ronan told Percy all his plans.

************* 

Next time : What do they have in mind? Would it work? Find out next time on the Unexpected Wedding Date....Stay tuned. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10 : Denials and Answers

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Disclaimer and Warnings: This part is PG. All Harry Potter character's aren't mine, but the original character is my own.

Notes: Yes, V-Amy it's the jealousy trick. Btw, I the Orlando guy in this story is inspired by my favorite elf. who else... ^_^

Huge thank you's: 

**_For my Angel_**. 

This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 10 : Denials and Answers 

************* 

Percy was avoiding him, Oliver thought.  Don't get him wrong he really doesn't act like he'd avoiding Oliver, he still talks to him and he doesn't ignore him completely and Percy answers whenever he asks a question, but that was all.  All afternoon, Oliver hadn't seen much of  Percy, he had spent it all with Ronan.  Best-mate, bah! Who were they kidding.  If they were best mates, why do they act as they don't see each other everyday.  Why do they seem to prefer each other's company to the exclusion of everyone else.  Like now for example.  They well all gathered in the dining room having their dinner and though Percy was sitting right next to him, he could have been a statue for all the attention that Percy has been giving him.  All he's doing is talking to Ronan on his other side and completely ignoring Oliver.  If it wasn't for the twins including him in the conversation, he'd look like an idiot, sitting there, with his food in front of him.  He gave the aforementioned two person a look.  If Percy and Ronan was so close, then why didn't they go to this wedding together, why did Percy even bother taking someone else.

Oliver's face even became grimmer when the two people that he was looking at seems to talk in whispers.  Darn it,  Percy was his and no other man or any woman for that matter should be that close to what was his.  Oliver was surprised at his thoughts, now where did that come from.  Oliver wasn't territorial at least he thought that he wasn't.  Even with the lovers that he'd had in the past, he didn't mind them meeting other people, in fact they even went all out and flirted with other people, but Oliver didn't give a damn.  Looking back at it, he thought that it was just because that was secure in the relationship, that he wasn't threatened because there wasn't anything to feel threatened about, but now he knew better.  He just didn't care enough to feel anything.  The feelings that Percy aroused in him, was different, he cared.  Comparing them at all, his past relationships with Percy just wouldn't do.

After dinner, they all retired to the den, and as what happened during dinner, Percy continued to focus his attention on his best friend.  "Hey Guys, Ronan wants to check out that new gallery downtown that had just opened, so we're going there for a while."  Oliver looked up to see Percy and Ronan stand up to grab their coats and was about to get up to follow them when he heard Percy say.  "You don't have to come with us Oliver, it would just bore you.  Besides, we won't be out for too long anyway.  Why don't you just stay here and rest."

That did it, Oliver was miffed, he donned his leather coat, gave a nod to the Weasly's and Hermione and left the two best friends slash lovers behind.  He was already at the wheel when he remembered that Ronan didn't bring a car with him and since Bill and Charlie borrowed Arthur's car, the limo that he rented was the only vehicle left in the driveway.   Serves them right, he thought.  Excluding him as if he didn't exist.  His contentment was short lived however, since they still would be able go there by walking (they couldn't apparate, seeing as the gallery was in the middle of muggle neighborhood), he tried to be appeased by the consolation that if they were going to the gallery bu foot, at least they'd be too tired to make out later.  He pressed his foot on the gas pedal and sped away.

Inside the house, the Weasly's were confused by Oliver's rather abrupt leaving but was more confused by the fact that Percy and Ronan seemed to be smiling.

************* 

Okay so who needs him, Oliver thought gloomily as he drove around in the car.  He was happy before he came into contact with Percy and he could be happy again.  Who was he kidding? He wasn't happy, but at least he wasn't this miserable.  What was he thinking anyway trying to be someone he's not.  People are all the same, they make you think of thinks that you shouldn't be thinking about and when you get used to having them there beside you, they're going to discard you like last year's catalogue.  Who needs them anyway, Oliver fumed.  Men are only good for two things only… sex and …….. well…. Sex.  He doesn't need companionship, he's fine with the way his life is going.  Percy was trouble.  And he won't be happy  but at least he won't be miserable.  He still had his owl, and Oliver knows that Pooh would never leave him.

Spying a muggle bar, he cruised the car to a stop and got out.  Might as well get drunk and be done with it.  The wedding would be in the afternoon anyway, so he had plenty of time to recuperate if he indeed had an hangover.  Even better maybe he could pick someone up, and prove once and for all that Percy was just another lay, albeit a damn good one.

*************

Oliver was having a very pleasant evening indeed, his woes from earlier had all been forgotten, but from the look of the man who was sitting in front of him, the man obviously wasn't.  The man was resolutely silent as they sat across each other on a later night diner.  Oliver saw the attractive man at the bar that he stopped by earlier and tried to chat the man up and here they were having a pleasant discussion.

"Did I tell you about what happened yesterday, when Percy was trying to prove that he could carry the whole cabinet by himself."  He could recall the incident with humor now, Yesterday it wasn't even remotely funny.  Molly had asked him to shift the oak cabinet, but Percy decided that he could do it all by himself.  Then when he hurried over to help over to help, Percy lost his balance and dropped it on his foot.  He was unable to get up for quite some time, and was now walking with what he deemed as a permanent limp.  Thank  the heavens Quidditch was played on brooms, if not, then his career was ruined.

But the reward that Percy has bestowed upon his last night is more than compensation enough.  If it means that he'd have another night like that, then Oliver would gladly break every bone in his body.  As long as Percy would kiss it all better.

He relayed the story, laughing as he told it.  Orlando his companion, however didn't even crack a smile.

Confused, Oliver lowered his coffee mug to the table, his laughter completely abated by this rather obvious lack of interest.

"Do you realize?"  Orlando asked, his eyes direct and not amused.  "that you've spent the whole of the evening and most of the morning talking about another man."

He had, No way.  "Who?" Oliver asked.  Surely this man was exaggerating that couldn't possibly be true.  Alright, he amended, maybe he mentioned Percy and the cabinet but the only reason he told that story was because it was damned funny.

"First, I heard about how Percy reacted when he found out that you ran out of gas on the interstate, followed by."

"You asked me how I came here."  Oliver broke in defending himself.  "Didn't I also mention that I'm here for his sister's Ginny's wedding?"

 "Sure, sure, you did say that in passing."  Orlando shook his head.  "then you also said the story about Percy and his ex-boyfriend –"

"You're making more of this than necessary."

"Am I? Really, then you also said that Percy was the star student when you were both still in school and how he got this really cool job that he's really good at."

"But that was all true."

"Look, I only just met you, and I decided that you decided to ask me out.  But your suggestion that we get together is becoming too suspicious for me."

"Suspicious?"

"Like you're proving something and you're using me to do it."  Orlando explained.

"Not true."  Oliver replied in annoyance.  "There's a perfectly logical explanation why I'm asked you here."

"Now, that is what I would like to hear."  Orlando said, his lips pinched in annoyance.  But his demeanor showed otherwise, it was like he was having fun all of a sudden.

"I wanted to get coffee, okay."  Oliver muttered.

"You know what? This would have been the most embarrassing night of my life if it wasn't for the fact that I'm having far too much fun at your expense."  Orlando placed his hands on the table.  "One tip on picking men up on bars, don't try to do it, when you're going to spend all the time talking about another man."

"I don't know what you mean."

He threw Oliver a disgusted look and slid out the booth.

"Hey where are you going?"  Oliver was stunned, the man was actually leaving.

Orlando offered his a bright smile.  "I'm going home."

Oliver paid for the coffee and followed the man out of the coffee shop.  "What did I do that was so terrible?"  It was embarrassing, but Oliver suspected that he was actually whining.  He'd never in his life whined and this was all new to him.

Orlando turned around.  "What did you do?"  the man sighed loudly.  "Listen you're a very attractive bloke and under any other circumstance I would have been daft to turn you down.  But it's perfectly obvious to me that you're crazy about this Percy."

Oliver opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but the man in front of him didn't give him the chance.  "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I resent being used."

"There's no need for you to get into your high horse.  If you don't want anything to do with me fine.  Then at least let me drive you home, it's the least I can do."  It was a matter of pride, if nothing else, Oliver decided.

Orlando agreed and they rode silently to his flat.  When Oliver parked the car, the man turned to him.  "I hope that you manage to straighten everything up with Percy.  It's obvious that you're crazy about the guy."

Oliver didn't try to correct him.  He wasn't crazy about anybody, he was fond of Percy and he's attracted to him that was a given, and he would even like to get to know Percy better when they were back in London, but he was not involved with him or anything like that.  This weekend was a fling, no other.  He'd be wasting his breath in refuting the man, he wouldn't believe him.

"Promise me one thing though." Orlando said, as he opened the passenger's seat.

"Sure."

"Send me a wedding invitation.  I'd like to meet this famous Percy that you keep talking about."

This time Oliver couldn't control his outburst.  "I am not marrying Percy."

Oliver wanted to shout it out again.  He wasn't marrying anybody – was he? Sure he found Percy attractive and damn if he wouldn't mind going to bed with him again.  But that doesn't mean marriage does it?  It shouldn't be true.  The fact is he was mighty protective and possessive of Percy, and he wanted to punch that Ronan's light's off, but that was because he was poaching on Oliver's territory.  Does being territorial mean marriage?  The hell if Oliver knew.

Orlando laughed softly and patted Oliver's cheek, "You doth protest too much for me to believe you. Just remember what I said, I want an invitation to the wedding."  With that he was gone.

************* 

It was about three in the morning when Percy heard a hesitant knock on his bedroom door.  He in as much as he would like to know the identity of the person on the other side, he really didn't have any clue.  It couldn't possibly be Oliver, since his mum told him that Oliver wouldn't be coming back until early tomorrow morning.  Looking at the clock again, Percy couldn't be sure, it couldn't be morning already could it?  Maybe this is what Oliver considered to be morning, he was a Quidditch player after all.  Percy sincerely hoped that it was, so he could apologize.

After he and Ronan got home from the gallery, something hit him hard, he felt really bad about trying to make Oliver jealous.  He wasn't in any position to do so.  This thing that they have, it was just for the weekend.  A fling.  So what if he fell in love with the most exasperating man that he had ever had the misfortune to know.  That was just his luck, falling for someone like Oliver Wood, he deserved to get his heart broken.

After this weekend, Percy would like their friendship to remain, if he couldn't have him as a lover, then he would gladly call him his friend.  It would make his job a lot easier.  He'd have tickets for Quidditch matches to entice his superiors with.  One of the perks of knowing a team owner.  Putting his robe on, he went to open the bedroom door.

"Ginny?" of all the person that he could have expected to  be on the other side, it certainly wouldn't have occurred to him that it would be his only sister.  Percy thought that Ginny was already fast asleep since today was going to be her big day.  Wedding and all.

"Hey Perce, do you have a minute.  I saw your lights on and I was wondering if we could maybe talk for a little while."  Ginny said timidly.

"Of course we can, but shouldn't you be in bed, asleep right now, it is your wedding day remember."

"I know."  Ginny agreed.  "but I just couldn't sleep."  Looking around the room she observed.  "Where's Oliver?"

"he kinda decided that he rather spend the night in a motel downtown."  Percy replied sheepishly.

Ginny gave him a knowing look and smiled.  "Having trouble in paradise eh?"

"Of course not, it was just a misunderstanding."  Percy led his sister to the bed and urged her to sit down.  "Just a joke gone a bit out of hand.  It was my fault as much as it was Ronan."

"Oh, dear brother of mine."  Ginny reprimanded him.  "How many time do I have to remind you that making someone jealous is so last year."

"Hey blame it on Ronan, it was his idea."  Percy tried to defend himself. 

Ginny snorted, her disdain clearly evident.  "And you're a fool to go along with it."

"Enough already, anyway why couldn't you sleep?"  Percy asked, trying to change the subject.  Only his little sister could make him look stupid.  The twins and Ron, making him look like an idiot, but only Ginny could make him feel stupid.

Ginny shrugged.  "Well, you know, just a classic case of pre-wedding jitters."

At the serious tone that belied his sister's remark, Percy was instantly worried about his little sister.  He might have decided to live away from home but he was still his older brother, they were close and the instinct that he had of protecting his sister had never really gone away.  "Ginny, what's wrong?"

At that words, Ginny broke down.  Now, Percy was scared.  Ginny was one of the strongest woman that he knows, maturity wise and it was a rarity to see her sister cry.  He placed his arms around his sister and gently nudged her head to rest on his shoulders.  "You know you could tell me anything."

After a while, when her sobs had ebbed a bit, she started to speak.  "It's just too soon."

"What's too soon?"

"The marriage, all things that has been happening it just makes this marriage seems to soon.  I don't think that I'm ready for marriage.  I know that he loves me and I love him dearly, but I don't think that I could ever be ready for something such as this."

"Is it because of Ron?"  Percy had to ask, although it seems that he already knew the answer to that question.  His brother Ronald Weasly had married Fleur after a year from graduating from Hogwarts, but soon thereafter became an Auror.  It was novelty for Ron's family to have him for a month in a year.  His job took him from one corner of the globe to another.  The Weasly's knew how worried Fleur was every time her husband is gone, and Ruelf barely knows his father.  And Ginny knows first hand what Fleur has been going through and she knows how hard it was for the two, Fleur and Ruelf.

"I don't think that I could go through what they're going through, I'm just not sure anymore."  Ginny cried, her shoulders shaking.

"What does he think?"  Percy prompted.

Through her tears Ginny smiled.  "He's been great.  Even when things starts to go crazy he's always there making things easier for me."

"Have you talked to him about it? About what you're feeling about this marriage?"

"I can't.  I tried to, several times, but he's really excited about this marriage.  It's all that he's been talking about.  I can't hurt his heart like that.  He's been through so much, and I can't do that do him, not about this."  Ginny sobbed.  For a man that had his heart broken just recently, Percy really didn't know what to say..  So what he did, what say the first thing that came into his head.

"You got to tell him."  At the wild eyes that met his, Percy almost stopped, but continued nonetheless.  "If this is making you miserable, you have to tell him.  He loves you and not matter how this marriage means to him, it's nothing compared to what you mean to him.  If you're not ready, then tell him.  He deserves to know.  If you love him like you say that you did, then you're obligated to."

"I'm afraid Percy."  Ginny said quietly.  "I don't want him to leave me.  I love him far too much.  I don't want to be alone anymore."

"He won't."  Percy remarked with conviction.  "He loves you far too much to even think about leaving you.  I know that I don't know him that well, but from what I see now, when he's with you, you're all that he wants.  This marriage is nowhere near as important as you."

"You seem so sure."  For once, Ginny's voice held a trace of hope.

"Because I am."  He assured her.  "I'm your smart older brother remember."

"Thank you for saying that."  Ginny's voice sounded wistful.  "I missed you Percy.  I'm glad that you decided to come this weekend."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."  Percy was sure of that now.  Whether of not he would have been able to bring a date, Percy would have come to see his sister's big day this weekend.  Come hell or high water.

"I love you P."  Percy hadn't heard that name in a long time,  last time he heard it was when he moved out of their house when he turned 18.  He had almost forgotten how he loved to hear the nickname that his sister had given him.

"I love you too, kiddo."  Percy gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she in turn hugged him, before she got up and went out the door she gave him one last look.  "Tell Oliver that he's a lucky man to have you."

"I will, but promise me that you'll tell your husband to be that he's the luckier one."

"Don't worry.  I plan to."  Ginny said cheekily.

Percy sat ther at the bed and continued to stare at the door that his sister had just exited on.  After a while he laid down and turned the bedside lamp off.  But he still couldn't sleep.  He had still had a lot to think about.

************* 

Next time : The Ending. I hope that you're all looking forward to it as much as I do. Will we see a happy ending and we'll get to answer who the hell is Ginny marrying. ^_~


	11. Chapter 11 : .... at last the wedding

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Disclaimer and Warnings: This part is PG. All Harry Potter character's aren't mine, but the original character is my own.

Notes: Here's the second to the last chapter. Percy and Oliver get some things sorted out away from the others. After this si done, I'll be working on my Lord of the Rings fanfiction, since I already got my feet wet with writing fanfiction I'm going to try my hand at my favorite elf and ranger. Blame it on the movie. But don't worry I'd still play with Percy and Oliver. I'm not done with them yet **grins**. On to the wedding, Geez, I didn't know a weekend could last for a month, but we're finally here.

**_For my Angel_**. 

This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 11 : In the Chapel 

************* 

Percy woke up with a start.  Glancing at the bedside clock, he uttered obscenities to the high heavens.  He had only about two hours to spare before the wedding starts.  Holding his head in his hands he sat up and tried to get his wits about him.  He didn't  fall asleep until after four so the lack of it in doing some crazy things in his head.

He should probably take a shower and dress.  He didn't have time for breakfast.  Who wants to have breakfast anyway?  Even if it's the most important meal of the day.  It was his fault for waking up too late.  He'd just have to eat at the reception.

Walking towards his closet, he opened it, to let his dress robes aired out.  He did notice that Oliver's dress robes were nowhere to be found, nor his tux.  He probably came to the room earlier to get dressed.  Not bothering to wake him up.  The thought that Oliver didn't plan on skipping the whole wedding was a complete comfort to him/  

The reason that he slept so late, or so early, as the case was.  Is because he had a lot to think about, preferably thinking where his relationship with Oliver would go.  He knows that Oliver wasn't the only one who's not ready for a commitment.  So what if he was in love with the guy?  That shouldn't be a cause for major concern on his part.  Even if he didn't deem it so, that doesn't meant that he can't enjoy the time that they do spend with one another. So why should he lose it, even if they were back in their own worlds.  He was plenty sure that the day would come when they'd go their separate ways.  If spending his seven years at Hogwarts he had learned that even those that you don't want to end would eventually.  When that time comes for Percy and Oliver to be apart at least Percy would have some memories to look back on.  Oliver makes him laugh, he makes Percy feel alive and until the time comes, he'd continue to enjoy that laughter and that life that Oliver had so graciously brought back to his life again.

With that resolution, Percy was appeased.  He went to the bathroom and started to get ready.

*************

The service was late in getting started. All the guest were restless.  The wedding party were telling awful jokes amongst themselves.  But the groom and bride were noticeably absent from the proceedings.

The murmuring grew louder as the minutes passed by and still there wasn't any groom or bride that showed up.  It didn't look good Oliver thought, when he reached the lobby at the rear of the church where most of his family were gathered.  Percy was trying to calm his mum while his father looks on with worry, Hermione looked completely troubled, seeming lost for once.  Fleur was at the far end, comforting his son who in the worst luck, had chicken pox the night before was adamant that he should appear at the party.  Fred and George were as usual on one corner playing exploding snaps.  And Bill and Charlie were muttering something about those wasted food.

"What's going on?"  Oliver asked Harry who arrived the night before with his wife Cho.  He did ask the question but he obviously had the answer, from the look of things nothing is going on.  Marriage being one of them.  Harry just shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards Ginny who was standing in the center of it all, dressed in bridal white, with his fiancée Draco Malfoy, beside him dressed to nines.

"I'm not getting married."  Ginny announced.  "Draco and I decided to wait a little more before we do get married."  Draco was at Ginny's side, holding her hand, seemingly agreeing with her.

"I don't need to have this marriage in order to love her.  We'll do it when we're both ready for it."  Draco pronounced, pressing his should bride.  Ginny looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"But the people. Mercy, what would we tell them."  Molly Weasly was still in shock.  "They came all this way to see a wedding and we won't have one, oh the shame."  Molly turned to her husband and cries.  "The shame."  Arthur looked pleading at Percy, even the Minister of Magic haven't got a clue on how to solve this one.  

Percy as usual took charge.  "Fred and George, stop that lollygagging and tell the bloody organ player to stop, it's grating on my nerves.  Hermione, I think that there's some antihistamines on the car's glove compartment, get some for Ruelf would you.  Harry I hate to have to do this when you just arrived but can you call the caterers and tell them that they shouldn't set the food out just yet or it might spoil."  Harry nodded and went away with Cho, Hermione, Fred and George.  "Bill, Charlie, tell the wedding party something, make a story up or something, just don't let them give anything away.  It would be better if they heard the news from us.  Oliver why don't you stay here and try to make it a little less troublesome would you while I go to the front and tell them that the wedding has been called off."

"NO!!"

"What?"  Percy looked at Oliver, stupefied.

"I said no."  Oliver said adamantly.

Percy didn't have any idea what Oliver meant but he still said.  "Okay, fine, then Dad why don't you announce it."

"NO!!"  All the people who are left on the room looked at Oliver with confusion, clearly Percy wasn't the only one who didn't have a clue to Oliver's behavior.

"Look!"  Percy was exasperated.  "I don't know what else to do."

"I do."  Oliver grinned all of a sudden.  "Notice how easily the words I do came off my mouth.  Suddenly, I'm not feeling nervous at all."

Percy looked at Oliver as if he'd grown two heads in a span of a minute, and it was possible because at the moment anything that seems to come out of Oliver's mouth was pure gibberish.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think that fate is trying to tell us something here, don't you?"  Oliver once again, graced Percy with that charming grin of his.

"Wha – How - What do you mean?"

Oliver gave the rest of the family a nod, when all of them arrived in the confusion.  "Yes."  Oliver asked.  "I'm asking if you would give me the honor and be my husband."

"But – but – but –"  Percy stuttered, seeming lost for words.

"Hey folks, finally Prissy Percy is speechless."  George exclaimed.  Fred snickered.  While the rest of the Weasly clan both real and adopted can't seem to stop from laughing, smiling, squealing all at the same time.

Molly clapped her hands together and moved her face away from her husband's chest.  "We can have a ceremony after all."

"But – but –"   Percy looked at his mum helplessly.

"Listen to your mother Percy."  Arthur said, his arms still around his suddenly energetic wife.  "Everything is in it's place.  It would be a waste of time and money if we don't go through with it."

Percy can't seem to stop shaking his head.  "But –"

Oliver moved forward to stand in front of Percy.  "Don't you love me Percy?"  Oliver asked bravely.

All eyes were suddenly on Percy Weasly and he was extremely uncomfortable being in the spotlight at this time.  Then he looked at Oliver, who was looking very vulnerable, but in Oliver's eyes, Percy saw the love that he was graciously offering him.  In it's depths you could find the sincerity of it's words and the meaning was not lost on Percy.  He was head boy after all.

Percy nodded.  "Okay.  I'll meet you at the altar."  Percy said and darted across the room towards the dressing room, with Ronan and Hermione and Ginny on his trail.

"Great."  Bill exclaimed.  "Me and Charlie and going up front to tell then that there has been a little change of plans."  Bill darted off, grabbing his other brother by hands.  Everyone smiled and the mood was greatly elevated.

"What are you doing?"  the boy who lived asked Oliver when he saw him going outside taking his cell phone out of his suit pocket.

Oliver grinned.  "I have to call Thane, and. Well, I kind of promised someone that I'd invite him to my wedding."  Oliver then proceeded to dial one of many numbers.

*************

Next time : Just a small snippet that I couldn't help but write.


	12. Chapter 12 : Epilogue

The Unexpected Wedding Date

Disclaimer and Warnings: This part is PG. But the whole story is rated R, All Harry Potter character's aren't mine, but the original character is my own.

Notes: Here's the second to the last chapter. Percy and Oliver get some things sorted out away from the others. After this si done, I'll be working on my Lord of the Rings fanfiction, since I already got my feet wet with writing fanfiction I'm going to try my hand at my favorite elf and ranger. Blame it on the movie. But don't worry I'd still play with Percy and Oliver. I'm not done with them yet **grins** Read and Review. btw, I DON'T know Percy's full name so I'm going out on a limb here.

**_As Always this is for my lovely Angel_**. 

This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine. If Monica Seles wins the Australian Open, I promise to start my next story **crosses fingers** **GO MONICA!!!!**

Chapter 12 : Epilogue 

************* 

So what do you think?"  Oliver asked Percy as they were on the dance floor, all the guest have all but left, and the only occupants were the cleaning crew and some of their family who's still talking about the day that has just passed.

Percy looked at his brand new husband and grinned.  "About what?"

"About being Mrs. Wood.  Mrs. Oliver Wood, I do like how that comes out."

Percy laughed.  "Don't go getting any ideas, besides I think not, you're a Weasly now, so that makes you Mrs. Percival Weasly."

Oliver's expression seemed to say that he was considering the remark. "Though I have to agree that being the missus Percy Weasly has a certain ring to it.  I do seem to recall that I was the one who proposed so that would essentially make me the husband and you the wife."

Percy laughed, because after all is said and done, Oliver was right, he was indeed the one who was brave enough to go a step further.  Holding his husband's hand with his left, he looked at the wedding band they now share (it was supposed to be Ginny's and Draco's but with a little resizing spell they managed to make it fit for the two of them).  After all the commotion that was the wedding, the reception went out without a hitch.  The guests commented that it was a fabulous ceremony combining Wizarding weddings with Muggle traditions, although the had to admit that it was a little expected.  But after a while, they have come to realize they were talking about the Weasly's after all, so Unexpected things were expected to happen.  Everyone was happy.  Fred and George managed to join Firewall in one of their numbers.  His youngest brother Ron arrived a little late, but was now taking care of his wife and child.  Ginny and Draco were just glad that they were still together and his parent's, well they're just happy that the food didn't go to waste.

Looking at the clock, Percy thought that who would have thought that twenty four hours ago when he and Ginny were talking about having pre-wedding jitters, that the one who would be married the next day would be him.  Never in his wildest dreams.  Life could be crazy at times, Percy observed, things just happen without actually being planned in advance.

"So what do you think about Thane?"  Oliver asked all of a sudden.

Percy thought of Oliver's best friend and teammate.  "What about Thane?"

"Do you think that he has a chance with Ronan?"

"I don't really know."  Percy thought about that.  All throughout the reception, Thane was flirting outrageously with Ronan, but to his amazement Ronan would have none of it.  Strange really, when Percy thinks about it. Strange because just moments before the reception started Ronan said that Thane was really cute and just his type.  But that was up to them.  Now, he had better things to do.  Percy looked at Oliver in the eyes and said in the outmost of sincerity.  "I love you, Oliver Wood-Weasly"

Oliver gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered breathlessly.  "I love you too. Percy Weasly-Wood with all my heart."

All of the sudden a mischievous glint appeared in Percy's husband's eyes.  "What are you thinking about now, dear husband of mine?"

Oliver gave Percy a devilish grin.  "Now that we're married, do you think that you'll get a refund from the auction."

Percy laughed and gave Oliver a kiss on the corner of the smiling mouth.  "Maybe."  He said coyly.  One things is for sure.  Being married to Oliver Wood, Quidditch player extraordinaire and an all around fun guy would be one great adventure.

One that Percy would not want to end.

_**~o~ The End ~o~**_

*************

Parting Shot: 

Okay, so this would be the last part and I want to tell you all what a great ride it's been.  Thank you for all who reviewed the previous chapters.  I wouldn't have continued writing if not your kind words.  To everyone, thank you kindly. 

Jen, Sydney,ShadwMage7,Wednesday, Demeter, vez, Kujelia, j, bwaybaby79, Farah, Rennaisance, JJ Adams, Jade, (), Ped, Lothlorien, Kawaii Hentai Neko, LadyJewel, Kazza, CopperBandit, Akutsuin, b (), Ryan, Angel Interceptor, Nymphean, Liz Skywalker, V-Amy, Meg Albatou, Sciuridae, immortaljedi, Strider Cat Legolas, Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter,bluemeanies…Thank you all.

Okay, I've finished with my fic, so Nymphean and Meg Albatou and authors on FFnet , I look forward to your stories to keep me occupied away from school. 

 Liz, don't worry you'll see Percy and Oliver back on top, now that I've had my wicked way with them, you know that I won't leave them alone.

To anyone who has an plot idea, even though how ridiculous that might appear to be, write it down.  You'll never know how it would turn out.  I never did.

If you still want me to write, I need words. hehehe. 

It's been swell….   ~ Pat (azrael) 

P.S. to those of you who wants to know, yeah, I am a guy. 


End file.
